My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-
by Shim KyungHee
Summary: Sepasang sepupu Berpartner dalam hal apapun. Belajar, Mencetak prestasi, Bahkan Sex mereka jalani dengan bersama. KaiSoo! Genderswitch! Typo! UPDET CHAP14/ END ! slight KriSoo!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner -Chapter 1-

Do KyungSoo

Kim JongIn

Author :: Do KyungHee

"Kaiii tangkap!"

Dengan refleks kecepatan yang sangat bagus namja yang dipanggil Kai itu menangkap bola basket yang di lempar oleh temannya yang tumbuh dengan kelebihan kalsium Park Chanyeol.

Bakk Bakk Bak shooottt

Yeaaaahhhhh!

Lagi lagi skor Kai peroleh dengan sangat mudahnya. Ia men-shoot benda berwarna orange bundar itu selaknya pemain MBA profesional. Namun pada kenyataannya ia hanya seorang murid kelas sebelas di Black Pearl Senior HighSchool.

Kaaaaii kyaaaaa hwaitiiiiinggg~~~!

Kaii saranghaeee~~cetaklah skor sebanyak mungkiiiinnn~~

Terdengar jerit dan teriakan para Yeoja dari arah bangku penonton.

Kai menghiraukan teriakan yeoja yeoja itu. Lebih memilih terus berkonsentrasi dengan jalannya pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah itu

~Kai pov~

Shittt...aku dikunci oleh tiga orang ini.

Kulihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya memberi tahu bahwa ia dalam posisi aman di belakang manusia manusia dihadapanku.

Bersiap melempar bola yang ada padaku sebelum ku lihat seorang yeoja cantik dan imut dengan rambut hitam panjangya dengan balutan seragam yang tampaknya dua nomer dibawah ukurannya. Sehingga menampakkan tubuh ldeal dengan kaki putih nan jenjang,pinggang ramping, serta dua gundukan pada dadanya yang terlihat sangat mmmhh.. Pas untuk di telapak tanganku.

Pandanganku bertemu dengan mata bulat hitam dan jernihnya yang indah. Ohhh senyumnya..jangan lupakan Senyumnya yang berasal dari sebuah bibir merah yang terlihat penuh itu.

Sreettt.. Kesadaranku kembali saat merasakan seseorang mengambil benda yang berada ditanganku..

Shit! argghh Do KyungSoo ini semua ulahmu! Jika kau tidak menampakkan tubuh indahmu depanku aku pasti masih berkumpul dengan kontrasiku.

~KyungSoo pov~

Ahaha ingin sekali aku tertawa karna tingkah konyolnya. Wajahnya yang seperti itu ingin membuatku semakin menggodanya..

Melihat tubuhnya yang berwarna tan itu dilapisi oleh keringat ditambah dengan nafasnya yang tersengal membuatku mengingat beberapa malam yang kulalui dengannya.

"ada apa denganmu? kau terlihat seperti orang gila dengan tersenyum seorang diri."aku baru tersadar bahwa aku memang tersenyum yang tidak jelas karna apa dan di berikan untuk siapa.

"annio..gwenchanana, aku hanya ingat tingkah Heechul saem saat mengajar tadi sangat lucu."

Bohong,,!? Huhh bohong itu adalah pekerjaan yang mudah bagi seorang Do KyungSoo.

Jika aku tidak pintar berbohong hubunganku dengan Jongin pasti sudah terbongkar sejak kapan tahu.

Hubungan?!yuup hubungan..

Pacar? Tidakk

Tunangan ? Tidak

Suami istri ? Huhh come'on aku masih seorang siswi kelas 12. Mana mungkin aku menikah.

Baiklah akan aku jelaskan Aku Do Kyungsoo mempunyai sebuah hubungan Saudara Sepupu dengan Kim Jongin atau namja bernama panggilan Kai itu.

Ibuku dan Ibunya adalah kakak beradik yang menikah dengan pria yang berbeda marga.

Oleh karna itu margaku dan Jonginpun berbeda.

Apakah semua orang tahu hubungan sepupu ku dengan Jongin?

Jelass mereka semua mengetahuinya. Ibu kami sering datang kesekolah untuk menghadiri undangan acara yang kerap kali di adakan oleh sekolah. Semua guru,murid bahkan staff sekolahpun mengetahuinya. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui sepasang saudara sepupu yang Cantik dan tampan, yang Genius dan Cerdas, yang Cool dan Imut.

Itulah aku dan Jongin.

Dan Satu hubungan yang mereka tak tahu bahwa aku dan Jongin adalah seorang Partner Sex.

Terkejutkah kalian?!

Ayoolahh.. Kami adalah remaja yang sedang dalam hormon yang tinggi. Ditambah dengan rasa penasaran yang selalu kami rasakan. Ck! Tidak usah sok polos dengan sesuatu bernama Sex. Karna semua makhluk hidup pasti membutuhkanya.

Prrrriiiitttt.. Dengan segera aku memalingkan wajah melihat poin board untuk memastikan siapa pemenangnya.

Yess! Sekolahku yang menang.

Dengan begitu aku kalah dalam taruhan yang kubuat dengan Jongin semalam.

Kalian heran mengapa aku senang dengan kekalahanku. Karna dengan begitu perjanjian di menangkan oleh Jongin. Perjanjian bahwa aku bersedia mencoba Sex di Sekolah dengannya. Sex disekolah adalah hal yang selama ini ku hindari. Aku tidak ingin mencoret nama baikku yang telah tergelar dengan baik bahwa akulah sang juara kelas dari seluruh kelas di sekolah ini sejak dimulainya aku menjadi murid Black pearl ini.

Tapi belakangan ini aku ingin mencoba hal baru sesuatu yg belum pernah ku coba. Tantangan yang menegangkan tapi sangat mengasyikan dan tidak membosankan. Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan hal ini pada Jongin sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meminta terlebih dahulu pada Jongin. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki gengsi yang tinggi untuk itu. Tapi ternyata Jonginpun datang kekamarku dan menawarkan perjanjian itu. Tentu aku terima tawaran yang ku tunggu tunggu. Jongin terlihat senang dengan menunjukan seringaiannya kepadaku saat kukatakan bahwa aku menerima tawaran itu.

Aku bertaruh bahwa INKA High School lah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Walau jauh di pikiranku aku yakin 1000% bahwa Jongin yang akan memenangkannya.

"Kyungie ayoo cepat,pertandingan sudah selesai kita harus kembali ke kelas ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran Jaejoong Songsaenim." Baekhyun menarik tanganku untuk menuju ke kelas.

-KAISOO-

'Kemana dia. Mengapa tidak ada. Tak tahukah bahwa sedari tadi aku menahannya dengan susah payah?!

Arghh Do KyungSoo Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku.' itulah isi hati dan pikiran Jongin saat ini. Tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang sesaat setelah pertandingan selesai menghilang begitu saja.

mengetikan beberapa pesan kata untuk Ia kirim padanya

To :: My Sexy Girl

Subject :: -

Dimana kau? Kau tahu bukan aku tak akan menerima sebuah pembatalan perjanjian?!

Tak lama Jongin menerima sebuah pesan balasan yang ia tunggu

From :: My Sexy Lady

Subject :: -

Aku tak akan melarikan diri bodoh.

Tunggu aku disitu. Aku sedang dikelas dan terjebak dengan Jaejoong Saem.

Tanpa membalasnya jongin melempar Smartphonenya pada sofa Merah di pojok ruangan yang kerap kali di gunakan sebagai latihan paduan suara atau segala tugas sekolah yang berhubungan dengan Music.

Cklekk..

Jongin menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Matanya menatap pada makhluk tuhan yang tercipta sempurna bagi seorang kim Jongin.

Seringai terukir dengan manis di bibir tampannya.

"Sudah siap My Girl?!'

Jongin yang duduk pada sebuah meja kayu dan menyendar pada tembok di balik punggungnya dengan kedua kaki yang ia naikan di meja. Sedikit heran melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang cemberut itu.

"Wae?! Menyesal karna memilih INKA dari perjanjian ini? Dan merutuki kekalahanmu?"

Jongin bertanya sembari mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo yang duduk di meja yang sama,di hadapan Jongin

"annio.. Aku dihukum oleh Jaejoong Saem karna ketahuan memainkan Handphone di pelajarannya dan dikeluarkan dari kelas."

Menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Jongin.

""Hehe baguslahh dengan begitu kau tidak perlu membuat alasan yang merepotkanmu. Dan aku tidak menunggu lama untuk mendatapkan jatahku."

Kai memutar kepala Kyungsoo dan menciumnya dalam begitu kalimatnya selesai.

TBC! NCnya buat besokkkk!

clo yang review 10 orang aja bakal ku kasih panjuaaang n yaaahh cukup Hot sepertinya. wkwkwk

clo g sampe 10 kt End..

Ok! berarti ini tidak layak di lanjut


	2. Chapter 2

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner -chapter 2-

Do KyungSoo

Kim JongIn

**Warn! GS! Lemon! NC! Typo! DLDR! Yang berharap Kyung jadi anak manis di ff ni silahkan mundur dengan perlahan. Karna ini akan membuat anda mengalami kekecewaan yang mendalam** #plakkkk bhsa gueee g nahan euyy!#

Mau promo nihh sebelumnya silahkan baca FF ku di FFn juga kokk.. UNCOMMITED -KaiSoo- dengan akunku yang lain (Raemi Soul)

Do KyungHee present

My Cousin Is My Best Partner

Chapter 2

Kai menciumku sangat cepat yang akupun belum siap dengan itu.

Terdengar kecipak yang berasal dari bertemunya dua bibir kami yang basah dengan liquid milikku dan dia yang tercampur. Sejak awal ia menyambar bibirku ia sudah memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga milikku.

"Ahhhm" Kai menggelitik langit langit mulutku dengan lidahnya. shitt! baru lidahnya yang bermain saja dia berhasil membuatku mendesah. Kukalungkan lenganku pada tengkuknya saat kurasakan Jongin turun dari meja yang sedari tadi ku duduki bersamanya. Tangan Jongin meremas bagian pinggangku dan menarik kearahnya, membuat diriku menjadi semakin dekat dengan tubuh Jongin yang harus kuakui sangat sexy untuk ukuran seorang Namja remaja sepertinya.

"Euunghh.. Jong.. Jongin ahhh~~" Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya guna mengeluarkan desahan yang tidak bisa ia tahan saat tangan Jongin meremas dengan kencang payudaranya. Payudara yang di klaim Jongin adalah payudara terindah dan terfavorit untuknya. Dengan bentuk dan kekenyalan serta ukuran yang pas dalam genggamannya.

Melarikan wajahnya pada leher putih jenjang milik Sepupunya

Mengendus layaknya seorang anjing yang diberi perintah sang majikan.

"mengapa harum bayi selalu menempel ditubuhmu Kyung, membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu, like it"

Tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyungsoo Jongin bicara yang menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya lemas karna nafas hangat yang Jongin keluarkan.

Kyungsoo meremas tangan Jongin yang ada di dadanya. Jongin yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo pun meremasnya kembali.

"ahhh haaahh.. Humm cpppkkk"

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan liar dan membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Kyungsoo.

Tak tanggung tanggung ia buka serta kain penutup terakhir tubuh atas Kyungsoo sekaligus. Menyembulkan dua gundukan yang sedari tadi membuat pikiran Jongin terganggu karna membayangkannya. Gundukan yang padat berisi dengan bentuk bulat serta puting berwarna pink yang semakin melengkapi keindahannya

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan erat yang membuat dadanya yang telah mengeras itu menempel pada dada bidang Jongin. Tangan Jongin yang semula membelai punggung putih Kyungsoo perlahan merambah kedepan. Membelai dan merasakan betapa lembut kulit Kyungsoo.

"Dont tease me Kim Jongin~~arghhh shit" Kyungsoo memperingati Jongin yang seakan menggodanya dengan sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja Jongin menghindari beberapa spot sensitif Kyungsoo agar tidak tersentuh olehnya, termasuk nipple merah muda yang terlihat sedikit mengeras entah sejak kapan.

Jongin melakukan gerakan memutar di sekitar payudara kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya.

"stopp bermain Kaiiii~~~~~aaahh..

Sentuh itu sekarang!" Kyungsoo terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang kai lakukan.

"aaaaaahhh Kaaaiii ahh~~~euuungg!" tanpa kyungsoo duga Kai langsung melahap nipple itu. Mengemutnya,menariknya,dan memainkannya dengan ujung lidahnya. Kyungsoo menggelinjang atas permainan kai. Sepupunya yang selalu membuatnya gila dalam setiap making out dan sex mereka.

Tangan kanan kai meraba paha putih kencang milik Kyungsoo merambat dengan perlahan kebagian dalam paha Kyungsoo dan semakin naik menuju pangkal paha itu. Melewati Rok sekolah kyungsoo yang pendeknya sedikit melewati pertengahan pahanya, Sampailah ketika Kai menemukan sesuatu yang basah lembab,hangat dan licin itu.

Kyungsoo mencengkeram bahu Kai yang masih tertutup lengkap dengan seragamnya. Saat merasakan jemari Kai berada di vaginanya. Membelah bibir vaginanya dan memainkan bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yg berbentuk seperti kacang

"Kau tidak memakai celanamu Kyung?"melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Kyungsoo pikirannya yang mengganjal sejak ia menyentuh bagian intim itu.

"euuungghh..aku melepasnya sebelum kesini. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan memakai underwear basah yang terkena cairan menjijikan di sekolah." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan menahan tangan kai untuk berhenti walau tidak ia jauhkan . Ayoolahh bisakah kau menjawab sebuah pertanyaan disaat jemari sepupumu berada di vaginamu?, untuk bernafaspun Kyungsoo cukup kesulitan apalagi jika ia harus menjawab pertanyaan kai.

"Smart Girl,,itu yang kusuka bercinta denganmu. Kau tidak pernah menyulitkanku dalam melakukannya." Kai semakin menyukai keponakan dari eommanya ini. Benar benar sempurna untuk kai.

"Kita tidak bercinta Kai. Yang kita lakukan adalah sex."

Ralat Kyungsoo. Iia merasa perkataan kai salah, karna mereka melakukan ini memang bukan dikarenakan atas dasar kata cinta.

"terserah apapun kau menyebutnya." Kai langsung menyerang kyungsoo lagi. Memainkan jari nya pada bagian tersensitif di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Menggesekan jari tengahnya. Terkadang ia memasukan dan mengocok vagina KyungSoo.

Bibirnya menyambar bibir merah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih merah dan bengkak.

"Lepppasssss aghhhh bajumuuu,,"

Kai melepas seragamnya atas permintaan Kyungsoo. Kai menidurkan Kyungsoo pada meja kayu itu dengan kaki yang sedikit terbuka. Menampakkan vagina favorit kai yang seakan mengintip dari celah paha dan rok seragam milik Kyungsoo.

Merasa gemas dengannya Kai membuka paha Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut dengan pemandangan indah bagi Kai.

"Kaaaiiii ahhh ahhh.. Shiiitt Kaii ahhhh lebih dalam!" desahan Kyungsoo menggema dalam ruangan itu saat kai mulai menjilat dan menyesap liangnya. Mereka tak memikirkan akan ketahuan oleh siapapun hanya karna desahan. Kai memang memilih ruangan itu karna mempunyai kedap suara yang berguna untuk meredam suara saat kegiatan seni musik sekolah mereka.

Kai merasa bahwa sesuatu disalah satu bagian tubuhnya semakin menegang saat melihat liang serta mendengar desahan Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

"Kaiii arghhh akuuu hahh come!"

Kyungsoo merasakan klimaksnya tertunda karna dengan cepat Kai menjauhkan Wajahnya pada vagina Kyungsoo

"brengseeeeekkk! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

Kyungsoo Menggeram akan tingkah bodoh sepupunya itu.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau keluar sendiri Kyung"

Kai membuka zeeper celananya,menurunkanya dan terlihatlah

Junior Kai yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan karna besarnya serta mendesah kenikmatan karna kehebatannya.

Kai menghadapkan juniornya pada Vagina kyungsoo yang sudah sangat basah karna rangsangan yang diberikan Kai. Menggesekkan batangnya yang tegang mengeras itu pada Vagina Kyungsoo. Bagi Kai vagina Kyungsoo sudah cukup basah sehingga tak memerlukan lube lagi

"arrrrrghhhh!" Kyungsoo berteriak merasakan sakit yang teramat pada lubangnya karna sentakan junior Kai yang masuk dalam sekali hentak..

"Kai bodoh! Ini sakittttt!" tanpa memperdulikan keluhan Kyungsoo Kai meng in-out kan juniornya. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak segera menggerakan Juniornya disaat juniornya terasa diremas dengan kencang dan disedot masuk kedalam vagina Kyungsoo

"eungh" erangan Kai terdengar menandakan ia sangat menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Semmmmpit Kyung..argh ini nikmat" kai menggeram tertahan. Hujamanya pada vagina Kyungsoo semakin cepat. Yang mengakibatkan bunyinya butt mulus Kyungsoo serta paha Jongin.

Jleb jleb jlebb.. Semakin dalam dan semakin cepat Hujaman itu Kai berikan pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan kiri serta desahannya yang mengalir lancar dari bibir indahnya menikmati dua titik tersensitifnya dimainkan oleh sepupunya. Vagina yang di sodok secara terus menerus oleh junior panjang dan keras milik Kai dan payudaranya yang tak hentinya diremas oleh Kai.

"Kaiiieeh fastt ahh fastter..aku keluaaar AAARGHH"

Kyungsoo serasa terbang, tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan.

"ahh shitt damn ahh argghhh!"

Kaipun menyusul Kyungsoo dengan menyemburkan beberapa tembakan spermanya di vagina Kyungsoo. Vagina Kyungsoo terasa sangat penuh dan hangat.

Mengumpulkan nafas mereka dengan terbaring bersebelahan pada meja itu.

Sreett,,,Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah pack tissue basah pada Kai.

"Bersihkan Vaginaku. Aku lelah"

Kai menerimanya dan memilih membersihkan juniornya terlebih dahulu. Mengambil seragam dan Bra Kyungsoo yang ia lempar di sofa yang sama dengan dilempar smartphonenya.

Memakaikan pada tubuh mungil terbalut dengan kulit putih susu lembut itu yang sebelumnya ia bangunkan untuk merubah posisi kyungsoo menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada tembok. Kai berjongkok agar mudah untuk membersihkan semua cairan yang ada di daerah pribadi sepupunya.

Mengelapnya dengan tissue basah yang Kyungsoo berikan tanpa ia sadari bahwa seseorang yang telah ia urus itu merasa terangsang kembali karna pergerakan tangannya. Kyungsoo menangkap pergelangan tangan Kai sehingga membuat Kai mengadahkan kepala agar bisa melihatnya.

"one more round kai~" ucap KyungSoo

Tbc~~~

Gomaptaaa yang membagi reviewnya untuk Chap satu kemariinn dan ini Chapter Duanya.. Semoga bisa tidak mengecewakan.

Ditunggu lagi reviewnya untuk membuatku melanjutkan FF ini atau tidakk.

10-15 review cukup membuatku untuk tetap lanjut.

Gomawoooo~~~~~

Untuk balasan Review yang ku rasa perlu aku jawab^^.

LoveKaisoo ::kyungsoo hamil? Ia atau tidaknya sepertinya aku perjelas d reviewnya ne^^

SaranghaeKaisoo:: tergantung Review yang diberikan, jika sedikit akan kubuat 2-3chapter karna dari reviw aku bisa menilai ini patut dilanjut atau tidak. Gomawo reviewnya ne^^.

Guest::g bisa menentukan kapan updetnya. Tergantung kesibukan,dan ilham yang turun dari Kaisoo di kepalaku wkwk. Jongin lope sama Kyungsoo?hehe itu msh rahasia..

Sudahhh..anyeong semuaaa..


	3. Chapter 3

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner -Chapter 3-

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

Yang berharap Kyung jadi anak manis di ff ni silahkan mundur dengan perlahan. Karna ini akan membuat anda mengalami kekecewaan yang mendalam #plakkkk bhsa gueee g nahan euyy!#

Mau promo nihh sebelumnya silahkan baca FF ku di FFn juga kokk.. -UNCOMMITED (KaiSoo)- & -Because Of Our Rings (KaiSoo)-

Gomawoo~~

Ada Note dibawah sekalian dibaca ok.

Do KyungHee present

Chapter 3

"Mwooo? Apa aku tidak salah dengan perkataanmu Do KyungSoo?!" Kai terkejut dengan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"bukankah kau yang selalu menolak ajakanku untuk sex disekolah?! Apakah kau benar benar menikmati permainanku humm?"Kai menggoda Kyungsoo dengan kalimat dan wajahnya yang ia dekatkan pada wajah Kyungsoo,saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia tidak salah pendengaran atau Kyungsoo salah mengucapkan kata katanya barusan. Tingkah Kyungsoo yang kikuk dengan wajah yang memerah menunjukan itu pada Kai bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"lu lupakan! Minggir!"Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"hahaha,, kau tahu?kau sangat manis dengan wajah memerahmu. Heiii yakkk Kyungiee mau kemana kau!tunggu aku!" kekehan kai terhenti saat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah cepat. Kai terburu mengejar Kyungsoo didepannya

"Aishhh!apa yang ku katakan tadi. Arghh memalukaaann! Eomma aku maluu~~"runtuk Kyungsoo sambil memukul kecil kepalanya dalam perjalanan menuju shalter bus terdekat disekolahnya.

Greepp

Tangan Kyungsoo tertahan oleh telapak tangan seseorang

"Kau meninggalkanku Kyungie!. Haha sudah tak usah malu, kau itu seperti diriku sendiri, dan aku seperti dirimu. Jadi tidak ada perlu rasa malu diantara kita. Arracii?!" Kai mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kyungsoo yang lebih rendah dengannya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut memberikan usapan sayang dirambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan perlakuan Jongin Padanya.

"Kajja.. Kita pulang" Kai menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang dihiasi dengan jemari kurus nan mengikuti Jongin dibelakangnya, matanya terfokus pada genggaman tangan mereka dan punggung lebar Jongin.

18.30 kst

"Kyungie, bangunkan Jongin untuk Makan malam." nyonya Do. Eomma Kyungsoo dan adik dari nyonya Kim,eomma Jongin. Menyuruh putri tunggalnya yang berada di ruang keluarga seraya menonton sebuah acara cartoon favoritnya. Terkadang terkekeh kecil karna tingkah karaker yang ia suka,mengeluarkan kepolosannya.

"ne eom.."

"tidak perlu kyungie aku sudah bangun" ucapan kyungsoo terpotong dengan hadirnya Jongin yang menuruni anak tangga. Merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan sofa yang Kyungsoo duduki

"kenapa kau malah tiduran disini? Pergilah ke ruang makan, makan malam sudah siap."heran Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin merebahkan dirinya.

"ne~~" berdiri dengan malas dan beranjak hendak ke arah dapur. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati acara TV

"dan mengapa kau masih menikmati cartoon itu Kyungsoo. Pergi ke ruang makan, makan malam telah siap." membalas persis ocehan kyungsoo yang tadi ia dapatkan dari sepupunya itu.

"Aku tidak makan malam Jongin..aku sedang diet. Aku merasa tubuhku sedikit membesar. Kau makan dengan eomma dan appa saja."

"apa apaan kau! Tubuhmu itu sudah seperti tulang terbalut kulit. Besar dari mana?huh!"

'kecuali butt dan breast mu yang padat itu kyung' Jongin membatin

"mengapa kau menjadi cerewet seperti itu denganku?! dimana KAI yang selalu Cool di sekolah huh!" balas kyungsoo dengan memutar bola matanya malas akan kecerewetan Jongin padanya.

Tanpa banyak omong Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Menggiringnya keruang makan keluarga Do itu.

Eomma dan appa Kyungsoo terlihat sudah menduduki dua dari enam kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan dengan beberapa makanan di atasnya.

"duduk dan makanlah kalian. Karna ada yang ingin appa bicarakan pada kalian. Terutama denganmu Kyungsoo." suruh saat melihat dua orang termuda di rumah itu.

"mwontae? Apa yang ingin apa katakan" tanya Kyungsoo yang terheran.

"makanlah dahulu. Setelah itu appa akan memberitahu mu."

Keheningan tercipta dari acara makan malam tersebut,karna mereka telah dibiasakan oleh untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang mereka gunakan terdengar pelan. Beberapa menit berlalu, mangkuk serta sumpit yang mereka gunakan kini berhenti bergerak, menandakan bahwa selesainya acara makan malam itu

Kyungsoo menatap appanya seakan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh kepala keluarga tersebut.

"Kyungie,bolehkah appa meminta satu permintaan padamu?!" tanya terhadap putri tunggalnya yang cantik.

"apa itu appa?" bertanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih pasti dari sang appa

"kencanlah dengan anak atasan appa."ucapan suskses membuat Kyungsoo membesarkan mata bulatnya yang terlihat semakin besar. Masih tidak mengerti arti dari permintaan . Melirik pada sang ibu yang juga terkejut.

"Appa maksud appa? Kencan? Dengan siapa?"Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada rendah. Ia masih ingin mendengar kejelasan .

"putra dari . Anak dari atasan appa. dan anaknya melihatmu saat kau datang ke kantor appa untuk mengantarkan berkas appa minggu lalu, kau ingat?. mengatakan bahwa anaknya menyukaimu, begitupula ,dia bilang kau cantik dan ia ingin kau berhubungan dengan anaknya." Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa satu orang diantara mereka terlihat geram, mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang disembunyikannya dibawah meja guna meredam emosi sejak mengatakan permintaannya.

"appa tidak memaksamu. Tapi appa berharap kau mau mencobanya. Jika kau keberatan kau bisa mengatakannya pada appa. Tapi appa meminta alasan yang jelas untuk tolakanmu. Mungkin dengan alasan kau mencintai seseorang atau kau sudah punya kekasih? Ku rasa appa menerima alasan seperti itu."terang yang melihat raut kebingungan pada wajah cantik anaknya.

"Aku a aku akan memikirkannya appa." dengan terbata Kyungsoo menjawab karna melihat sebuah sorotan sepasang mata tajam itu.

00.24 kst

Menumpukan dua lengannya pada lutut yang ia tekuk,serta menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai kamarnya yang ia duduki.

'apakah aku memang tidak bisa bersama denganmu? Tidak cukupkah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah sepupumu sehingga membuatku tak bisa memilikimu. Dan kini kau akan bersama dengan pria lain disampingmu?sanggupkah aku melihatnya Kyungsoo?!' lirih Jongin dalam hatinya.

'tidak!aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun itu. Aku akan membuatmu untuk tetap bersamaku.' bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam di pintu kamarnya saat melihat Kyungsoo berada dibalik pintu coklat itu seraya menggenggam boneka keroro yang mirip dengannya.

"Jongin-ahh~~~~ aku tidak bisa tidurrrr.. Temani aku." dengan suara manja dan pelan Kyungsoo mengucapkannya.

Memegang lengan putih Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Mendudukan Kyungsoo diranjangnya dan ia pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu" Jongin terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo, mengetahui apa sebab Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur adalah hal yang mudah untuknya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur jika pikirannya terganggu oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Walau Jongin tau sesuatu itu apa,tapi ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir manis Kyungsoo.

"aku terpikirkan dengan ucapan appa tadi. Aku bingung harus menerimanya atau tidak. Aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal. Tapi mengingat dia adalah anak dari atasan appa aku takut menolaknya. Aku tak mau penolakanku berdampak oleh pekerjaan appa." Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing.

"Heiii.. Bukankah kita Partner,, kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama?!" Jongin memecah keheningan itu dengan sebuah seringaian mematikan.

"bekerja sama!? Untuk menolak acara kencan itu?!"

"Ralat!bukan menolak tapi Mengacaukan" Kyungsoo mencerna perkataan Jongin dan sesudahnya mengembangkan seringaian yang tak kalah mematikannya dari milik Jongin.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh... Benaarr ahhh kau cerdas Jongin.. Ck ck ck! Mengapa tak terpikir olehku. Padahal aku lebih genius dari padamu." heboh Kyungsoo seakan mengerti apa yang ada diotak Partnernya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kyungie~ karna aku akan selalu berada disetiap kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu dan menjagamu seperti orang tuamu yang menjagaku sejak aku kecil dan tinggal bersama mereka. Jadi bersandar dan ceritalah padaku saat kau membutuhkanku tanpa harus aku bertanya padamu,humm?"lembut,sangat lembut tatapan dan tangan yang menggenggam jemari Kyungsoopun terasa sangat lembut dan hangat.

"Jonginahh~hentikan kelembutanmu itu. Sebelum aku jatuh cinta padamu,sepupuku sendiri." Jongin teramat kaget mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang masih menatap dalam pada matanya.

"Itu yang ku inginkan Kyung. Membuatmu mencintaiku."

TBC!

NOTE::

Mueheheheh Kembali pada cerita dua anak manusia ini

Siapa yang minta KaiSoo bersatu?! REVIEW!

Clo sedikit yang minta aku end sampe sini! Biarin si Kaisoo ngegantung dipohon kelapa!

Ohh ia yang tanya Kaisoo udah sering 'this and that'?! Ya! Aku bikin disini ceritanya mereka udah sering melakukan 'itu'

Dan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa ga hamil

Jawabannya di next chap..cz menurutku ini udah panjang. Jd buat chap depan aja.

And buat yadongers chapt4 kubuat NC tapi dikit aja ne ga usah bnyk bnyk. Hehe

Dan terima kasih yang sudah meripiu chap 1&2

Chap ini ripiu lagi ne..

Hub kejelasan Kaisoo ditangan kalian.. Wkwk Ok gamsahaeyooo.. Anyeong!^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 4

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

KaiSoo

Do Kyunghee present

GS! menjauh yang berharap menjadi cewek manis nanpolos. TYPO berhamburan!

Huaaaaaaa Seneeeeeenggggg~~. Kalian membuatku senang sangat ngat ngat dengan ripiu ripiu kaliaaann. Saranghae yeorobuuunnn.. Huks huks sroooott T.T terharuuu~~ #lap ingus di kolor Kai. Terima kasih semuaa atas ripiunya. Aku senang bisa mendapatkan Ripiu sebanyak itu. Yang Ripiu Chap 3 kurang lebih 35-40 orangan.. Bagi ku yang seorang author baru itu keberuntungan.

Langsung aja.. Ni Chap4 buat kalian.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner 4

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sepupunya. Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo Mencintainya? Selama ini Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun berfikir bagaimana jika ia dan Jongin saling mencintai atas kedekatan dan perbuatan mereka. Ia terlalu cuek dengan semua itu. Kyungsoo melakukan kedekatan dalam hal apapun, hanya menganggap sebagai Partner dan sepasang sepupu. Ia yakin jika Jongin hanya salah ucap, atau ia yang salah pendengaran.

"kau.. Ahh maksudku bisa kau ulang perkataanmu Jongin." Menatap kedalam mata hitam kelam milik jongin.

"aku ingin kau mencintaiku... Sama seperti ku mencintaimu Kyungie" Tidak.. Kyungsoo tidak salah mendengar. Dua kali ia memastikan pendengarannya dan ternyata itu benar. Jongin mencintainya.

"Aku tahu, ini salah. Memiliki perasaan pada sepupuku sendiri. Tapi demi tuhan Kyungsoo aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku padamu. Aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang sepupu dan seorang partner." Sedikit perasaan lega setelah Jongin mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Namun perasaan lega itu terganti dengan rasa takut seketika saat melihat ekspresi diamnya Kyungsoo.

"kau yakin Jongin dengan apa yang kau rasakan padaku?yakin bahwa kau mencintaiku bukan hanya sekedar rasa sayang sebagai seorang sepupu atau seorang Partner?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan menatap Jongin lebih dalam, mencari sebuah jawaban kejujuran.

"sangat. Aku tak pernah seyakin ini dengan perasaanku terhadap seorang Yeoja Kyungie." Mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar bisa merasakan kejujurannya.

"kau tahu Jongin? Aku selalu mempertanyakan dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu. Mengapa aku selalu merasa aman,nyaman,bebas, dan aku juga selalu bahagia denganmu. Semua itu membuatku percaya padamu, bahkan sampai mempercayakan apa yang harusnya aku benar benar jaga untuk kehormatan seorang wanita. Tapi dengan kau, kepercayaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya, membuatku memberikan diriku sepenuhnya padamu. Dan mungkin kini aku tau semua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Aku sadar bahwa aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Merasakan kasih sayang yang lebih dari seorang sepupu." Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya. Menyumbunyikan wajah ayu nya di sela sela rambut panjangnya.

"aku tahu ini salah. Tapi aku akan tetap menanyakan hal ini padamu Kyungie. Apakah kau mau meneruskan kesalahan ini bersamaku? Kesalahan kita yang telah kita buat dengan menjadi Partner sex. Dan kini aku ingin meneruskan kesalahan yang ku buat untuk Mencintaimu sepupuku sendiri, membuatmu menjadi kekasihku." Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo, menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"kau bertanya pertanyaan yang jawabannya kau tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin bisa menolak itu. Tapi aku takut.. Takut untuk melanjutkan dan memulai kesalahan yang baru" suara Kyungsoo yang lirih tertangkap indra pendengaran Jongin.

"Aku akan bersamamu Kyung. Sampai kapanpun itu Kyungsoo, kau bisa membunuhku jika aku mengingkarinya padamu. Jadi ku mohon padamu. Percayalah padaku bahwa aku akan selalu disampingmu. Menghadapinya bersama."Kyungsoo melihat sisi lain pada diri Jongin. Selama ini ia hanya mengetahui sifat Jongin yang Dingin namun hangat jika dengannya. Mengetahui diamnya Jongin kepada orang lain tapi tidak dengan dirinya,yang diberi sebuah perhatian dan kasih sayang. Ohh betapa terlambat kau menyadari itu semua selama 8 tahun kau hidup dan tinggal bersamanya Kyungsoo-ah.

"aku.. Aku mau meneruskan kesalahan ini kai. Selama itu ku bersama denganmu"Kyungsoo mengeluarkan keputusan yang membuat Jongin tersenyum dengan lembut.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner 4

"Eomaaa aku berangkaaaaatt"Kyungsoo berteriak agar sang eoma yang berada didapur mendengarnya. "Kau tidak sarapan Kyungie?"

"Anniooo aku sudah telat. Aku berangkat dengan Kai dan appa akan mengantar kami."keluar dari rumahnya yang cukup terbilang besar jika hanya ditempati empat orang penghuni.

Blaammm

Memasuki mobil ber-cat hitam. Mengatur nafasnya karna berlari menyiapkan peralatan sekolah dan menuruni tangga rumahnya, itu semua cukup membuat Kyungsoo terengah kehabisan oksigen di paru parunya.

"appaahhh.. Cepat jalannn.. Hosh hosh hosh.." Kyungsoo berucap kepada tuan Do yang berada di depan kursi pengemudi dengan Jongin di sampingnya.

"ck.. Kau itu.. Mengapa kau bisa terlambat seperti ini Kyungsoo? Jam berapa kau tidur semalam huh?" tanya tuan Do yang melihat Kyungsoo dari kaca spion di dalam mobil tersebut.

Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin

yang membuang muka dengan smirk di bibir tebalnya.

'arghhhh awas kau Jongin. Kau membuatku kesiangan seperti ini. Jika kau tak meminta jatahmu semalam aku tak akan kesiangan!'

"aku harus mengerjakan tugas tugasku yang menumpuk appa, itu membuatku baru bisa tertidur pukul 3pagi tadi." Jongin tertawa dalam hatinya. 'Dan kau membuat tugas berasamaku Kyungie. Tugas yang sangat menyenangkan sehingga aku tidak ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.' smirk itu masih setia bertengger di bibir Jongin.

"hahh appa memang sangat bangga dengan kepintaran kalian tapi appa tidak suka jika kalian mensortir diri kalian sampai larut malam demi mengerjakan tugas tugas kalian itu. Arra?" tuan Do menasehati Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"ne appa/ahjussi.."Dengan berbarengan sepasang kekasih itu menjawab.

Sepasang kekasih? Yupp sebelum 'permainan' yang tadi malam di mainkan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kai bagaimana kabar ibumu?!" tanya tuan Do memecah keheningan setelah beberapa menit tercipta.

"eomma baik ahjusshi.. Kandungan eommapun sehat."

"syukurlah kalau begitu. Kapan ia kembali ke Seoul lagi?!"

"Mollaseo ahjussi.. Mungkin eomma akan kembali setelah melahirkan, bersama keluarganya."dua kata terakhir Jongin berikan dengan nada rendah.

"ahh begitukah." tuan Do tahu bahwa ia tidak harus melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Ia tak mau membuat Jongin mengingat hal hal yang tidak ingin Jongin lakukan. Jongin tumbuh disebuah keluarga dengan orang tua yang lengkap. Namun itu semua hanya bertahan 8 tahun saja sejak Jongin lahir. Tuan Kim tertangkap di sebuah kamar hotel bersama wanita lain oleh eomma Jongin. Perceraian adalah jalan yang dipilih oleh orang tua Jongin, Membuat hilangnya keceriaan Jongin. Eomma Jongin membawanya untuk tinggal bersama. Namun 7 bulan kemudian eomma Jongin menikah dengan seorang pria bermarga Oh, yang mempunyai seorang anak sepantar dengan Jongin dan membuatnya Semakin menjadi dingin, Jauh dari sosialisasi akan orang orang disekitarnya, termasuk eommanya sendiri. Pada suatu saat Jongin memilih tinggal bersama dengan Kyungsoo kakak Sepupunya yang bisa membuat Jongin merasa nyaman dari pada Jongin harus tinggal bersama eomma dengan keluarga barunya.

Kyungsoo melihat sekilas raut wajah Jongin yang berubah sendu itu, membuat ia ikut merasakan sesak yang ada di hati Jongin.

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh tuan Do telah sampai pada sebuah gerbang salah satu sekolah terbaik di kota itu.

"appa gomawoooo~" manja Kyungsoo pada appanya setelah turun dari mobil itu.

"Ahjussi gamsahamnida sudah mengantar kami."Jongin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan perbedaan kalimat yang lebih sopan.

"ne~ ah Kyungie?kau sudah memikirkan jawaban itu?"Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah pertanyaan itu.

"Ne appa,aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku bersedia untuk kencan dengan anak atasan appa. Tapi tapiii ini hanya sebuah kencan biasa dan Tidak ada kata SELANJUTNYA!" Kyungsoo menekan dengan sangat di akhir kalimatnya.

"Arraseo.. Gomawo Kyungie, geure appa berangkat sekarang." anggukan dan lambaian Kyungsoo lemparkan pada Tuan Do.

"Bagaimana tugas tugasmu yang Kau kerjakan tadi malam Do Kyungsoo Apakah itu sudah selesai semua humm?"bisikan halus dan sebuah hembusan nafas membelai telinga Kyungsoo.

"Yaaaakkk! Apa maksudmuu huuhh?! Meledekku begitukah"bentak Kyungsoo seranya menjauhkan telinganya dari wajah Jongin dan memukul bahu Jongin.

Tappp

Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik pinggang rampingnya untuk mendekat.

"ne! aku menggoda pacarku..apakah itu salah love?"Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak lebih merah. Betapa sangat indah pemandangan yang ada dihadapan Jongin saat ini

Chuu~~

"itu bagianku pagii ini baby~"ucap Kai setelah mencuri kecupan dibibir Kyungsoo.

"jadi kau tinggal memberikan bagianku untuk nanti siang saja hmm.."Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam ditempatnya. Kyungsoo memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya,kesal karna Jongin meninggalkannya seorang diri ditempatnya.

"ahh aku lupa ini bekal mu. Aku harus memastikan bahwa perutmu terisi makanan sebelum memulai aktifitasmu, jangan sampai aku menemukanmu pingsan." sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru dengan hiasan sebuah cartoon Pororo Kai serahkan pada Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk lebih dalam pada gedung sekolah berwarna putih gading itu."Kai.. Mmh obatku habis." Kyungsoo berucap di tengah perjalannan mereka menuju koridor ruang kelas Duabelas. Jongin mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud 'obat' dengan Kyungsoo. Pil peluruh Sperma. Itulah yang Kyungsoo konsumsi selama setahun terakhir ini.

"ne nanti malam biar aku yang pergi menemui Xiumin noona untuk membeli itu."

My Cousin Is My Best Partner 4

Kyungsoo Pov

Haaaahh aku bosaaann~~~ pelajaran yoochun saem membuatku mati kebosanan. Bukan karna cara mengajar Yoochun saem yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi karna materi pelajarannya. Salahkan otak pintarku yang telah memahami materi itu terlebih dahulu sebelum di ajarkannya. Aku dan Jongin terbiasa mempelajari materi yang sebelum diajarkan pada guru guru disekolah. Sehingga aku telah mengerti dengan baik saat mereka menjelaskannya. Tentang Jongin. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan yah?!

Kuketikan beberapa kalimat pertanyaan yang akan ku kirimkan pada Jongin

To:: My Cousin..

Subject::-

Jongin-ahh sedang apa kau? Siapa yang mengajar dikelasmu? Apa aku mengganggu?

Send...

Ahhh aku lupa mengganti contact name di handphoneku untuknya.

Akan ku ganti menjadi My Love.. Sepertinya itu lebih baik.

Drrrrtt. Ohhh sepertinya itu balasan darinya, ck benar dugaanku

From::My Love

Subject::-

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pelatihan bersama tim basket Love..wae? Kau merindukanku.?

Cihh apa apaan dy! Terlalu percaya diri. Akan ku goda kau Jongin. Kubuktikan bahwa bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa menggoda hehe.

To::My Love.

Subject::-

Neee~~aku sangat merindukanmu~~ ahh aku merindukan milikmu love. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk BERCINTA pada jam istirahat nanti. Tapi ternyanta kau pergi. Hahhh yasudah aku akan menuntaskannya sendiri.

Send

Ahahahaha kau rasakan itu Jongin. Ku yakin bahwa kau teramat menyesal karna mengikuti pelatihanmu itu.

17.00 kst.

Ku rebahkan diriku pada ranjangku yang nyaman ini. Kubaca lagi pesan yang ku temukan di meja ruang tamu tadi.

"Kyungieee~mianhae Chagi.. Eomma harus kerumah halmoni untuk menemaninya kemakam harabojimu. Jika kau sudah pulang makanlah, kau bisa menghangatkan makanan yang sudah eomma masak untukmu dan Jongin. Appamu mengatakan pada eomma bahwa ia akan pulang malam. Jadi jangan tunggu kami arraseo." seperti itulah kira kira bunyi pesan eomma. Jadi aku sendiri dirumah ini sekarang? Jongin tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Karna sampai jam pulang sekolah pun ia belum selesai dengan acara pelatihannya itu. Haaahhh menyebalkan. Apa yang ku lakukan untuk menggunakan waktu ini. Beberapa menit aku berpikir, tapi yang ku dapatkan hanyalah kepusingan yang singgah di otakku.

Lebih baik kuisi perutku dahulu agar aku bisa berpikir lebih keras dan cepat untuk rencana kegiatanku selama tak ada seseorang yang menemaniku. Membuka kamarku beranjak turun setelah melewati beberapa pintu yang slah satunya adalah pintu kamar Jongin..heiiiiii aku dapat ide yang sangat bagus! Selama ini Jongin yang selalu berada di kamarku walaupun tanpa aku sebagai pemilik sah kamar itu. Sedangkan aku hanya beberapa kali mengunjungi kamarnya termasuk malam tadi. Kini waktunya aku menjadi tamu tak diundang di kamarnya.

Harum citrus tercampur mint yang tidak terlalu menyengat memenuhi indra penciumanku begitu aku membuka kamar Jongin, harum kamarnya seperti harum tubuhnya. Apakah ia menggunakan parfumnya sebagai parfum tubuh sekaligus parfum ruangan yah?! Haahh pemikiran yang aneh kurasa.

Melihat 2 gitar ada di pinggir ruangan dengan tema hitam putih itu yang bertengger rapi pada tempatnya. Sebuah lemari buku dengan 4 tingkat yang isinya terjejer dengan rapi buku ilmu pengetahuan serta komik komik seri yang ia koleksi.

Kududukan bokongku yang Jongin bilang sexy ini di kursi putar dengan meja di depannya, meja yang ku ketahui adalah meja belajar Jongin.

Beberapa buku pelajaran yang satu tingkat dibawahku terbuka begitu saja setelah dipakai pemiliknya.

Ku larikan jemariku yang pada tiga buah dvd yang ada bersama dengan buku buku itu.

"Mwoya ige?!" kunyalahkan leptop putih dan memasukan salah satu kepingan dvd bercover putih tanpa gambar itu.

Seseorang yang ku ketahui adalah sepupuku,partnerku,sekaligus.. Kekasihku. Terdengar sebuah alunan musik dengan nada nada elektric muncul dibarengi dengan beberapa gerakan yang Jongin ciptakan ditubuhnya.

Ahhh aku tahu sekarang bahwa ini adalah dvd rekaman latihan dance Jongin. Aku tak terkejut lagi melihatnya menari dengan lihai. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kalinya ia menari di depanku secara langsung saat menghiburku dikala sedih,ataupun keadaan yang dikatakan sangat amat tidak bagus.

"aku tak pernah mengetahui bahwa kau selalu merekam latihan latihanmu Jongin. Hahh aku juga ingin menyimpan video latihanmu~~aku minta satu ne" aku menunjukan mini concert pantomim ku tanpa ada seseorang yang menonton. Merasa seakan mendapatkan Jawaban 'iya' dari Jongin, yang tentu saja jawaban yang ku khayal sendiri. Ku ambil salah satu kaset DVD bercover hitam dari tiga DVD itu.

Memutuskan meninggalkan kamarnya,untuk melanjutkan tujuan pertamaku tadi tanpa lupa membawa DVD yang kuambil tadi.

~My Cousin Is My Best Partner 4~

Aku kembali ke kamarku begitu aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan cacing cacing di perutku.

Menghidupkan laptop milikku untuk menonton rekaman sesi latihan Jongin. Beberapa menit setelah loading terlihat sebuah ruang kelas yang menampakkan seorang yeoja dengan balutan seragam yang sangat Ketat menempel ditubuhnya.

"siapa dia?apa ia teman Jongin di klub dancenya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari siapapun. Setelah mengeluarkan kalimat pertanyaan itu. Munculah seorang pria mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan model berbeda, khusus untuk laki laki. Pria itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang kyungsoo ketahui adalah sebuah kalimat yang berupa bahasa jepang. Kyungsoo masih setia menonton DVD itu berharap munculnya Jongin. Terlihat di layar monitor nya bahwa pria dengan tubuh kurusnya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikan suatu kalimat yang membuat wanita itu dan Kyungsoo terkejut. Jelas Kyungsoo terkejut,karna ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Belum reda keterkejutan Kyungsoo ia sudah kembali dikejutkan dengan adegan di layar yang menampilkan si pria itu meremas kasar dada wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu dari belakang. Terus meremasnya dengan kasar walau si wanita merintih dengan mencoba melepaskan kedua telapak tangan lebar itu dari payudaranya

"ahhh tidakk.. Lepaskan aku kumohon. Ahhhhhh ini sakit" terdengar suara dari laptop itu di keluaran wanita yang kini di buka paksa dasi merahnya serta kancing seragam putihnya.

"Ige Mwoyaaaa~~! Jongiiiiiinnnn aishhhh anak itu! Menaruh DVD seperti ini sembarangan! Bagaimana jika eomma yang menemukan. Aishh bisa habis ia dijadikan Soup oleh eomma." Kyungsoo menggerakan tangannya untuk menghentikan jalannya adegan demi adegan itu. Tapi rasa penasaran hadir di dalam dirinya. Seperti yang ia katakan bahwa ia adalah remaja yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran jadi baginya tidak salah bahwa ia menonton hal seperti itu,toh iapun pernah melakukan apa yang diperagakan di film itu.

Sang pria menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada wanita yang kini pasrah dan hanya bisa menangis. Jilatan dan gigitan terkadang pria itu lakukan pada payudaranya. Serasa ada yang menggelitik saat Kyungsoo menonton lebih fokus pada film itu dari yang sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo ikut menahan nafas dan meremas sebuah buku yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ahhh ahhh hentikan it ituu ahhh kumohon sakkkiiitt.!"

Vagina yang sedang dimasuki dengan jari si pria, yang sebelah tangannya membuka zipper celana sekolahnya. Terlihat junior yang panjang dan menegang sempurna.

'mmmhh Cukup panjang sama seperti milik Jongin. Tapi Tidak sebesar milik Jonginku. Kekeke' Kyungsoo membatin dengan kekehan di hatinya.

"jilat..ahhh euunghh ahh.." erangan dari pria itu menimbulkan dampak yang besar bagi Kyungsoo. Vagina Kyungsoo mulai basah dan sedikit gatal. Kyungsoo tahan dengan semampunya agar ia tidak ikut terbawa suasana yang panas karna melihat adegan 17 thun keatas.

"hisap hisap lebih kencang. Aghhh mulutmu sangat nikmat." Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya saat ini.

Mencabut penis panjangnya dari mulut si wanita ia menempatkan penisnya di selangkangan tempat dimana vagina wanita itu bersarang. Memasukannya dan langsung memompanya dengan kasar tanpa ampun

"ahhh hahh hahh ahhaaaahh " tidak terdengar lagi sebuah kalimat penolakkan dari bibir si wanita hanya desahan nikmat seakan meminta lebih yang dikeluarkannya dan dijawab oleh desahan yang sama dari pria tinggi.

Cukuppp!sudah cukuppp! Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasa vaginanya semakin basah dan gatal.

Melepas tshirt peace yang ia gunakan serta melepas bra hitamnya, hot pants serta celana dalam hitam tak lupa ia pereteli dari tubuhnya yang kini full naked. Merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya,meremas payudaranya dengan kencang membuatnya semakin horny. Ia telah memutuskan untuk bermasturbasi dari pada ia menahan nafsunya sampai Jongin datang yang ia tak tahu kapan pastinya. Tetapi bayangan Jongin tak bisa hilang begitu saja dari otaknya. Ia terbayang bagaimana pengalaman sexnya bersama partnernya itu. Bagaimana saat sepupunya itu meremas payudaranya dengan kencang dan keras tapi menimbulkan rasa yang lembut bagi Kyungsoo. Bagaimana saat bibir Jongin menarik dan mengulum bibirnya didalam mulut Jongin. Dan bagaimana saat Junior besar Jongin terasa menggenjot vaginanya yang sedang meremas penis Jongin dengan kencang..

Meraba smartphonenya dan menekan digit demi digit angka yang telah ia hapal.

"Yeoboseo? Love?"terdengar suara Jongin di depan sana.

"Jong ahh Jongin-ahh akkk uu.. Heemmmmpp" Kyungsoo tak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya jemarinya yang saat ini masuk di bagian kewanitaannya membuatnya berada dalam kenikmatan walau belum terasa sempurna.

"Kyungsoo? Waegeuree? Jangan katakan bahwa kau sedang.."

"ahhhh fuck.. Shut up Jongin. Fuck me.. Arghh Tolong aku~~ Jong.." Jongin sekarang sangat mengerti apa yang sedang Kyungsoo alami..

"haha.. Okey aku mengerti. Baiklah aku akan membuatmu merasakan kehadiranku disana."

TBC..

Muahahahaha... Aghhhh kalian membuatku semakin cinta Kaisoo dengan riview kalian yang masuk

Aku gg bisa bikin mereka sampe NC gak kuattttt ngetiknya. Lagian aku bilang kan cuma sedikit.. Yahhh serempet serempet dikit aja . Clo ga NC benerannya buat Chap depan. Okey..

Chap inj sudah jelaskah umur Kaisoo berapa?! Dan kenapa Jongin bisa tinggal serumah sama Kyungsoo trus kenapa Kyungsoo selalu lolos dari kata 'hamil' setiap berhubungan sama Kai.

TERIMAKASIH BUANYUAK buat yang Review... Ripiu lagi ne.. Hehe


	5. Chapter 5

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 5.

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

Kaisoo

Warn:: Harap Jangan Baca saat Puasa! Sepulang terawih aja bacanya!*plak ajaran sesat* semi NC or NC! Gaje, GS! Yang berharap Kyungsoo Innocent dan polos harap mundur perlahan sekarang juga!

Do KyungHee Present..

"Kunci pintu kamarmu Kyungie..aku tak ingin desahanmu didengar siapapun selainku, Mendesahlah hanya untukku. Mendesahlah dengan suaramu yang membuatku semangat untuk menjelajahi seluruh tubuh indahmu. Ahhh bahan pemanis apa yang ibumu beri di tubuhmu ini. Humm? Kyungsoo kau selalu membuatku ingin mencium bibir manismu, memainkan putingmu yang mengeras ditelapak tanganku, dan menikmati vagina rakusmu yang terasa hangat dan sempit dengan juniorku yang besar." Jongin terus membuat Kyungsoo berada dalam nafsu yang tinggi. Hal yang sangat mustahil jika Jongin masih dalam kadar nafsu yang rendah, sementara ia sedang membuat seseorang wanita di seberang telpon itu mendesah dengan menyebut namanya berulang kali.

"jong..Ahh terrushh ahhh don't hmmhh ss sstoophh ahh kulum payudarakuhh pleasee.." pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda dan suara yang terdengar berbalap dengan desahannya.

"Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo.. Akan ku kulum payudaramu yang besar ini. Kujilat dengan ujung lidahku. Kurasa akan beruntung bayi yang menjadi anakmu nanti, ia akan menikmati payudara indah yang besar dan kencang milikmu. Walau ia tak seberuntung aku yang sudah merasakannya terlebih dahulu" Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo kini sedang memilin puting merah jambunya walau Jongin tak melihatnya secara langsung.

"shittt ahhh fuck me Jongin! Fuck me now!"

Kekehan tertahan Jongin lakukan karna sedikit membayangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang frustasi akan hasratnya.

"kau sudah tidak sabar huhh? Memohonlah dengan rengek-an nakalmu Kyungie.."Beruntunglah seorang Kim Jongin yang mendapatkan tempat duduk di pojok belakang Bus itu seorang diri, melancarkan aksinya untuk membuat Partnernya itu menuju Klimaks indahnya.

"Kumohon Jonginn.. Pleaseee.. Agrhh Fuck me with your big dick! Ah ahh Jebal"Kata Permohonan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan terakhir dikatakan dengan pelan. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rangsangan yang Jongin berikan ditambah dengan jemari nakalnya yang berkeliaran pada payudara dan vaginanya sendiri.

"baik pilihlah kau ingin jari panjangku atau junior besar dan keras milikku?"

"arrrrghhh stop Jongin! Tidak usah menggodaku lagi dengar itu! Sekarang cepat masukan penismu!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya yang sedari tadi ia pendam karna ulah si sepupu yang selalu menggodanya.

"ohhhh calm down baby~ baiklah, persiapkan lubang hangatmu baby aku akan membuatmu tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara apapun selain desahan. Lihatlah vaginamu yang merah ini Kyungie, ck! Berkedut sangat rakus. Memintaku menjebolnya dengan keras. Ahhhh Ini sempit Kyungsoo.. Ahhh Kyungsoo kau mempunyai alat pemijat alami yang sangat bagus. Ahhh bisa kau rasakan junior besarku bersarang di tubuhmu?rasakan Kyungie.. Rasakanlah." sang penumpang di bagian belakang bus berwarna putih gading dengan tujuan akhir Black Pearl High School itupun tak kuat menahan rangsangan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo dan fantasi liarnya yang membayangkan seorang Kyungsoo bermasturbasi.

"MOVE!" teriakan Kyungsoo di Line telphone itu menyadarkan Jongin dari nikmatnya pijitan di penisnya yang diciptakan oleh tangannya sendiri yang terbebas dari telphone genggam.

"mmhh ahh.. Hangat Dan sempit Kyungsoo. Itu yang selalu kurasakan di vaginamu saat aku menusuknya dengan panjang dan cepat. Ahhh ini nikmat." Kyungsoo meng'In-Out'kan Jarinya, menganggap bahwa jemari lentik yang menghiasi tangan kanannya itu adalah penis kesukaan Kyungsoo, dengan tangan kirinya yang setia meremas dan memilin payudaranya sendiri.

"arhhh heuung~~ Joonghh ahh aku tak tahaannn euuuuh.."Kyungsoo meracau saat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang hampir puncak itu.

"Keluarkanlah " satu kata yang Jongin ucapkan membuat Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks dengan meneriakan namanya.

"ahhhhhhh~~Kim Jongin!ahhhhh" terengah setelah mendapatkan kepuasannya.

" Kyungie?kau mendengarku love?" Jongin memanggil saat tak mendengar suara apapun setelah nafas tersengal pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Eungh" gumaman Kyungsoo memberi tahu Jongin bahwa ia masih mendengarkannya dan sedang menenangkan nafasnya.

"kau puas?"

"No! Yang bekerja keras adalah jariku bukan penismu jadi aku tidak puas,, ahh aku lelah" ucapan itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dan Rintihan Kyungsoo diakhir kalimat membuatnya menahan pertanyaan yang ia ingin ajukan,lebih memilih membiarkan orang terkasihnya beristirahat.

"kau hutang penjelasan padaku Kyungie, apa yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Tidurlah dan mimpikan aku." tak terdengar suara lembut Kyungsoo menjawab perkataannya, Hanya terdengar samar sebuah dengkuran nafas teratur menandakan si penelphone telah bergabung dengan dewi mimpi.

"Jallja Love.. Saranghae." mematikan sambungan, dan melihat pada permasalahan baru yang kini membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana menyelesaikannya. Melirik celana menggembung yang dikenakannya. 'Berharap cepat untuk sampai dirumah.' itulah permintaan hati Jongin.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

21.00 kst.

Tertahan di sekolah karna tambahan 1000 kata dari pelatih membuat Jongin baru mencapai keinginannya pulang kerumah, ditambah harus mengunjungi Xiumin untuk mengambil barang yang Jongin pesan terhadapnya. Rasa lelah ditubuh yang tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan merenggangkan tulangnya yang sedikit berbunyi saat ia melakukan itu. Menaiki anak tangga dan terhenti pada sebuah pintu,bukan kamarnya, melainkan Kyungsoo.

Crkk crkk Terkunci. Merogoh saku celana hitam yang dikenakan,menghadirkan sebuah Kunci berbandul cartoon pororo yang sedang memamerkan mata bulat persis seperti milik Kyungsoo

Cklekk..

Wanita dengan bahu dan punggung putih lembut terekspos jelas luput dari selimut yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Itulah yang tertangkap iris hitam Jongin begitu pintu kamar terbuka. Memasuki lebih dalam kamar beraroma terapi dan menduduki ranjang dimana Kyungsoo tertidur. Mengusap helaian rambut panjang yang terjatuh di wajah damai Kyungsoo, "jallja Kyungie, Saranghae" mengecup pipi putih itu dan beranjak meningglkan kamar Kyungsoo setelah membenarkan letak selimut guna memberikan kenyamanan tidur untuk cintanya dan meninggalkan obat yang ia dapatkan dari Xiumin sebelum pulang tadi.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner

Pagi hari dengan rintik hujan yang membasahi jalan jalan ibu kota seoul,membuat semangat seorang yeoja berpipi sedikit chuby menurun. Bukan hanya dikarenakan hujan saja yang membuatnya menggerutu tetapi ada beberapa hal disamping itu. Tidak menemukan kedua orangtuanya di semua sudut rumah asri yang ditinggali selama 18 tahun keluarga Do, adalah salah satu faktor penyebabnya. Entah karna belum pulang sedari kemarin atau karna apapun itu Kyungsoo tak tahu. Tak ada kabar dari kedua orangtuanya selain note yang ditinggal sang eomma pada sore kemarin Kyungsoo temukan.

Ahh satu lagi faktor pembuat mood Kyungsoo dalam keadaan rendah. Berdesakan didalam Bus yang saat ini mengantar dirinya dan Jongin untuk kesekolah. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum cerah seraya memandang wajah cemberut Kyungsoo yang kini berjarak 10cm di dadanya. Berada di depan Jongin membuatnya menyadari senyum cerah yang Jongin perlihatkan.

"Bisa kau hentikan senyuman menjijikanmu itu Jongin. Memuakkan" Kalimat interaksi pertama antara kedua manusia itu semenjak memasuki Bus yang dipadati dengan siswa dan pekerja kantoran jika dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Jika orang lain yang mendengar kalimat sinis Kyungsoo akan menganggap Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang tidak sopan tapi tidak dengan namja korban kesinisan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kau menyukai senyumku humm? Ahhh 'Jongin ahh~~kau tau senyummu itu sangat hangat~ dan aku menyukai senyummu, jadi kau harus selalu tersenyum untukku ne~'. Seperti itu tepatnya kau mengatakan." Jongin memeragakan perkataan dan rengekkan manja Kyungsoo 3tahun lalu yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"tidak untuk saat ini Jongin. Dan tutuplah mulutmu, kau menyebalkan."Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang semakin tak bersemangat dengan godaan Jongin.

"ck. Sudahlah love hentikan kekesalanmu itu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Jika kau tak ingin melihat senyumku saat ini tunjukanlah padaku senyum manismu maka aku akan mengunci senyumku humm?"dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin mengerat Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo mencoba menghapus rasa kesal Kyungsoo.

"kau menyebalkan." gumam Kyungsoo yang tak lama memberikan senyum manis untuk orang yang menggodanya, merasa sedikit tenang dengan godaan Jongin. Merapatkan tubuhnya untuk bisa melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lurus Jongin,memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di Bahu Jongin yang balas memeluk dengan satu tangan, dan menahan berat tubuhnya serta Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanan yang tergelantung di atas, tanpa peduli beberapa pasang mata di dalam bus yang semakin sesak itu menikmati sweet moment mereka, begitupun dengan satu pasang mata yang menatap mereka Jengah dan penuh kecemburuan.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner - KaiSoo-

"appa aku akan menemui Kyungsoo hari ini. Kurasa lebih baik jika aku cepat memperkenalkan diriku padanya." Suara berat yang dimiliki namja bertubuh tinggi, berbicara pada orang yang dipanggil 'appa' olehnya selama 20 tahun ia hidup.

"begitukah?ahh geure.. Temuilah ia, buatlah ia tertarik denganmu. Appa sudah mendengar banyak informasi tentang Kyungsoo dan appa rasa ia cocok untuk menjadi kekasihmu dibanding wanita wanita yang mengejarmu selama ini." terdengar kenyakinan dalam perkataannya seakan memberi semangat untuk anak pertamanya.

"ne appa. Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku walau sepertinya sedikit sulit. Ia bukan type wanita yang mudah ditaklukan."

"haha itulah salah satu keistimewaan yang Kyungsoo punya Kris." nama terakhir dalam kalimatnya adalah Jawaban atas siapa seseorang yang tergila dengan Kyungsoo semenjak pertemuan pertama dengan yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"ne appa aku tahu. Ahh aku sudah sampai di kampusku. Aku akan menghubungi lagi jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya." memutuskan panggilan saat mendapat persetujuan oleh tuan Wu. Atasan dari Tuan Do, ayah Kyungsoo.

15.30 kst

Sudah 15 menit Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin di gerbang sekolah bercat hitam menghentakan Kaki jenjang miliknya berharap hilangnya sedikit rasa pegal serta guna melampiaskan kesalnya pada Jongin yang membuatnya menunggu lama.

"apa aku mengganggumu Do Kyungsoo ssi~." Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara yang menyebutkan nama pemberian ayahnya itu.

"eung? Nuguseo?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia tidak mengenali lelaki tinggi nantampan di hadapannya.

"Wu YiFan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris" memberi senyuman kepada Kyungsoo yang membuat teriakan histeris terdengar. Bukan berasal dari Kyungsoo melainkan dari beberapa yeoja yang memang sudah memperhatikan Kris sedari ia keluar dari Lamborghini merahnya. Mengulurkan tangan kekarnya berharap mendapatkan jabatan tangan dari wanita yang mengalihkan pikirannya dalam sebulan ini.

Kris Pov

Lembut dan hangat. Ahh lebih dari yang kubayangkan selama ini akan kelembutan kulitnya. Ingin rasanya tak kulepas genggaman tanganmu ini Kyungie. Lihatlah betapa lucu mata indahmu yang penuh tanya itu.

"aku anak dari ,atasan ayahmu." ku perkenalkan lebih lengkap identitasku,agar kau menghentikan ekspresi wajahmu yang membuatku semakin mengagumimu.

"ahhhh!.. Aku ingat. Joseonghamnida Kris-ssi aku tidak mengetahui jika kau adalah anak dari Tuan Wu." ahaha kau sangat menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"anio gwenchana. Tak apa Kyungsoo, aku tahu bahwa kau tak mengenaliku. Dan... Cukup panggil aku Kris Oppa hmm~" kusejajarkan wajahku dengan mendukan sedikit tubuhku dan melarikan tanganku untuk menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo yang dihiasi dengan rambut panjangnya. tapi kurasa aku harus menunda kesempatan untuk merasakan kehalusan rambutnya karna sebuah tangan berkulit tan mencegahku. Mata tajam yang seakan ingin membunuhku saat ini juga

"jauhkan tanganmu dan,, siapa kau?!".

TBC

Mianhaeee ru updett dan maaf juga kalo pendek,gaje, n mengecewakan.

Big Thanks for KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, dokyungsoo21, Lee Kaisoo,BBCnindy, Hyunnie Kyungie, Channiechan187, Regitata, Hisayuchi, Milky Andromeda dan semuanya yang udah memberikan review di setiap chapter.

Maaf jika yang tak tersebutkan namanya.. Tapi aku bener" berterimakadih udah bersedia review..

Gamsahamnidaaaaa~~~


	6. Chapter 6

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 6

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

KaiSoo

Warn:: typos! OCC! GS!

Yang berharap Kyungsoo jadi anak manis nanpolos menjauh! Anda boleh membash cerita dan cara penulisan saya tapi dengan KATA SOPAN Jika anda merasa diSEKOLAHKAN orang tua anda. Tidak untuk bash Karakter di fanfic saya. Harap mengerti.

Buat anak kaisoo~~mian disini Kai aku ungsikan kekamar untuk SEMENTARA..

Muehehehe~~

Do KyungHee Present

Prev Chap

kusejajarkan wajahku dengan mendukan sedikit tubuhku dan melarikan tanganku untuk menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo yang dihiasi dengan rambut panjangnya. tapi kurasa aku harus menunda kesempatan untuk merasakan kehalusan rambutnya karna sebuah tangan berkulit tan mencegahku. Mata tajam yang seakan ingin membunuhku saat ini juga

"jauhkan tanganmu dan,, siapa kau?!".

My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 6

"aku? Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu terlebih dahulu dari ku. Dan aku akan memperkenalkan siapa diriku." ucap Kris dengan nada tenang dan membalas tatapan tajam Jongin dengan berani. Perlahan Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kris dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya, menyembunyikan di belakang punggung lebarnya.

"Aku Wu Yifan. Seseorang yang tertarik pada Kyungsoo." senyum manis Kris perlihatkan pada Kyungsoo saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya, walau yang dia ajak bicara adalah Jongin.

"tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak menyukai orang yang baru ia kenal." kalimat Jongin yang dingin membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan Jongin, membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut,dan melirik Kris yang memberikannya smirk dengan gratis.

"sudah tahu siapa aku tuan Kim?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkejut dengan panggilan Kris kepada Jongin yang menyebutkan marganya.

"kau mengenal Jongin Kris-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo,penasaran dengan jawaban yang Kris ucapkan selanjutnya.

"apapun yang berhubungan denganmu aku akan mengetahuinya Kyungsoo." menahan amarah adalah hal yang Jongin lakukan sedari tadi saat melihat tingkah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi itu.

"kami harus pulang ahjuma sudah menunggu kami."menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum lengan kurus Kyungsoo yang lain tertahan dengan tangan Kris.

"Hallo Tuan Do.? Ini aku Kris,,, ne aku baik baik saja. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Aku hanya ingin meminta izin kepadamu untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi denganku bisakah?... Ahh begitukah.. Terimakasih banyak dan bisakan anda tolong sampaikan salam serta izinku kepada istri anda?... Baiklah terimakasih banyak tuan Do." pipp. Memutuskan sambungan setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau.

"bisa kita pergi sekarang Kyungsoo? Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari ayahmu. Ayahmu sudah mempercayakanku Jadi kau tak perlu takut padaku dan.. Maaf tuan Kim bisakah kau melepaskan Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya pergi bersamaku?" mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin setelah berbicara dengan senyum yang tak luput dari bibir tipis untuk ukuran pria sepertinya.

"Jongin,," Kyungso mengucapkan nama seseorang yang melakukan kontak mata dengannya, mencoba saling membaca dari kejernihan dari pasangannya yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengizinkan.

"sayang sekali bahwa aku tidak bisa melepas Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pergi bersamamu." mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang putih dan kecil itu.

"baiklah,, Do Kyungsoo bisakah kau pergi bersamaku?" ditanya dan ditatap oleh dua lelaki tampan dengan pandangan mata sama tajamnya dengan perbedaan larangan yang tegas milik Jongin dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan godaan milik Kris.

"A.. Aku rasa,, aku bisa pergi denganmu Kris-ssi" seringaian yang berubah senyum victory kris perlihatkan saat Kyungsoo bersedia untuk pergi dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk memalingkan wajah menghadap Jongin. Lebih memilih cukup merasakan dinginnya saja tanpa harus melihat tatapan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya membeku.

"ayo, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan." genggaman tangan Jongin terlepas saat Kris mengambil alih lengan Kyungsoo menariknya menjauh dari memberanikan diri melihat kebelakang dengan jarak yang semakin menjauh itu dia melihat kemarahan dimata Jongin.

Memasukan Kyungsoo pada mobil merah miliknya untuk membawanya si gadis bermata indah itu pergi.

Rasa kecewa dan marah menguar dalam diri Jongin, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Kyungsoo.

My Cousin My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

"Kyungsoo apakah ada suatu tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Tanya Kris dengan menambahkan lirikan mata pada Kyungsoo yang terdiam sedari tadi.

"huh? Ahh animnida.. Tidak ada yang ingin aku kunjungi Kris-ssi." balas Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"aku terlihat 20 tahun lebih tua jika kau terlalu sopan dengan ucapanmu Kyungie..dan bukankah sudah ku katakan panggil aku oppa, Ok"hanya dijawab anggukan dari Kyungsoo yang memandang Kris disampingnya, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Kris adalah pria yang sangat tampan. Tubuh proposional, dan wajah yang diatas rata rata ditunjang dengan status sosial yang tinggi, ck siapa di negara ini yang tidak mengenal PeterPan Coporation, salah satu perusahaan yang mempengaruhi keuangan Korea selatan. Melewati jalanan panjang yang menghabiskan sekitar satu jam membuat Kyungsoo mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan di pikirannya.

"Oppa kau membawaku kemana?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi diantara mereka.

"Membawamu ketempat dimana kau bisa melihat Kehidupan sesungguhnya." ucapan Kris membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya tetapi memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner

Blamm..

Kris menutup pintu sebelah kiri itu setelah keluar dari mobilnya. Disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan daerah tempatnya berada, sebuah kompleks perumahan yang terjejer dengan rapi dan pagar pagar menjadi batas jalan dengan rumah rumah penduduk, bukan rumah mewah, hanya rumah kecil minimalis serta beberapa rumah khas korea pada umumnya.

"oppa bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kita berada disini?"Tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya saat ia benar benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Kris sebenarnya.

"Ini bukan tujuan kita Kyungie.. Kita masih harus jalan kaki untuk mencapainya. Kajja.."kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berjalan disisinya.

"ahh,mau bermain sesuatu? Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kesenangan dengan melihat wajah kesal seseorang karna ulahku."

"bermain? Disini? Apa yang kita bisa mainkan dijalanan seperti ini oppa?" sedikit memiringkan kepala saat mengucapkannya. Kyungsoo rasa Kris adalah sosok yang sedikit menyebalkan. Bersama dengan Kris bisa membuat pikirannya bekerja lebih keras karna harus menangkap semua omongan Kris yang selalu menggantung itu.

"ne.. Ahh kau lihat aku.. Tunggu disini." Kris berjalan mendekati sebuah pagar rumah. Memencet bel yang terletak disamping pagar hijau itu. Kris memencet lagi, sampai terdengar suara dari intercom.

"Siapa disitu? Tunggu sebentar~"

Kyungsoo menerka bahwa rumah itulah tujuan mereka namun ia memendam terkaannya saat Kris menjauh dari pagar itu setelah bunyi terbukanya kunci pagar, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menariknya untuk berlari bersama dengan backsound dari seorang ibu yang meneriaki mereka dengan sumpah serapah karna ulah jahil Kris. Berlari dengan tawa yang kris keluarkan dengan lepas, sesekali menengok kebelakang dengan memeletkan lidahnya mengejek ibu yang mengenakan apron biru,tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang shock atas kelakuan Kris. Berhenti di tikungan yang cukup jauh dari rumah berpagar hijau tadi, mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu.

"oppa apa yang kau lakukaaaaann~~ahh kau membuatku terkejut dengan teriakan ahjuma tadi"memukul lengan Kris saat ia berhasil mengendalikan pernapasannya.

"Mianhae Kyungie,, tapi bukankah itu menyenangkan. Kau lihat ahjuma tadi.. 'yaaakkk siapa kaliaann! Berhenti disitu! Dasar bocah tengikkk berani kalian menggangguku haaahh!' seperti itu" Kris memperagakan bagaimana kekesalan ibu tadi dengan ekspresi yang mirip, membuat tawa Kyungsoo pecah tak terkendali.

"hahahaha oppa hahaha itu lucu sekali.. Hahaha kau benar benar sama dengan ahjuma tadi. Apakah kau anaknya?" goda Kyungsoo pada Kris yang menurutnya telah sukses memerankan karakter ahjuma itu.

"ck. Kau itu.. Ahaha Ibuku lebih cantik dari ahjuma itu Kyungie.. Sudah berani menggodaku huh?" sindir Kris seraya memicingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang lebih rendah beberapa centi darinya.

"mianhae oppa.. Ahaha mian"masih belum bisa berhenti dari tawanya.

"akan ku maafkan jika kau mencobanya juga. Itu." Kris menunjuk rumah berpagar hitam dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"huh? MWOYAAA~shireooo"tolak Kyungsoo cepat saat iia menyadari maksud Kris kali ini.

"ayolahh Kyungie ini menyenangkan bukan.. Kau harus mencobanya. Aku akan melindungimu kau tenang saja,tidak perlu khawatir bahwa kita akan tertangkap. Jadi,, ayo lakukan"membalikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mengahadap pagar hitam itu.

"tapiiiii~oppa janji tidak meninggalkanku." menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kris yang berada dibelakangnya.

"tidak akan Kyungie, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."Entah mengapa rasa kepercayaan Kyungsoo begitu besar saat Kris berkata dengan sorot mata yang lembut padanya.

"humm" mendekati bel dengan tombol putih,menekannya sekali tidak ada sahutan. Mencoba mendekatkan tangannya lagi pada tombol itu.

"tunggu sebentar.. Gukkk gukkk gukkk!"menggantung. Tangan putih itu menggantung saat mendengar sebuah suara berat dan gonggongan anjing dari balik pagar. Dengan cepat Kris menarik Kyungsoo yang terdiam kaku untuk berlari sekencang mungkin.

"siapa k,,, heiiiiiiii siapa kaliaaaann! Agashiiiiii berhentiiii! Gukkkkk gukk gukkk"si anjing seakan membantu majikannya berteriak memberhentikan Kyungsoo dan Kris.

"hahaha hahhaha.. Oppa hahaha.. Sudahhh hahh berhentii" Kyungsoo menghentikan larinya saat tak terlihat lagi pria yang membawa anjing hitam berjenis rusian husky itu,yang otomatis memberhentikan pula laju Kris didepannya tapi tidak dengan tawa Kris.

"hahahhaha Kyungie.. Itu menyeramkan sekali tapi sangat seru.. Bukankah begitu? Tanya Kris

"Humm! Apa oppa lihat anjing itu sangat besar? Megerikan sekalii.. Dan wajah paman tadi.. Ahaha itu lucu oppa.. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi, aku lelah~~"

"haha ne oppa lihat,, tidak perlu Kyungie..kita sudah sampai. Itu tujuan kita. Dunia sebenarnya"

Kris mengalihkan pandangan dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah taman dan lapangan yang terlihat bersih serta rapi.

"Panti asuhan?" pasti Kyungsoo saat melihat papan yang membentang di gerbang dekat lapangan itu.

"ne.. Ini panti asuhan. Tempat kehidupan sebenarnya. Kehidupan tanpa kepalsuan akan indahnya hidup dan kepura-puraan atas tulusnya perasaan seseorang." membawa Kyungsoo lebih memasuki lapangan dan bangunan yang terlihat sedikit tua itu.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner-KaiSoo-

"hyuuuuung~~"panggil seorang anak laki laki saat melihat Kris diambang pintu sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan mainannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai putih.

"YooMin ahh~~bagaimana kabarmu hmm?"tanya Kris saat telah menangkap lari anak bernama Yoomin kedalam pelukannya.

"min baik Hyung~~ciapa noona ini hyung?"tanya Yoomin menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di sebelah Kris.

"Dia Kyungsoo noona Yoominnie~pacar Hyung.. Yeppeoji?"

Jawab Kris yang mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di pinggangnya dari Kyungsoo.

"hmm noona yeppeojiii~~cantik cekaliii~~" setuju anak berumur lima tahun dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Gamsahamnida Yoominahh~~ Do Kyungsoo imnida.. Panggil aku Noona ne?"Kyungso memperkenalkan diri seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoomin yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Kris,mengelus surai hitam lurus miliknya dan memberikan sedikit cubitan pada pipi tembamnya.

"huuumm.." angguk Yoomin antusias.

"Dimana yang lain Yoominnie? Kenapa kau bermain sendiri?"

Tanya Kris tidak menemukan anak panti yang lain dalam penjelajahan matanya.

"meleka ada dilancai atac Hyung cadi minnie cedanng membenalkan mainan minnie yang lucak kalna teljatuh dali lantai atac."ungkap Yoomin seraya menundukan wajah putih susunya mengingat hal yang membuatnya sedih barusan.

"mainanmu rusak? Bisa hyung lihat?akan kucoba perbaiki bagaimana?" tawar Kris membuat Yoomin merekahkan senyum bahagianya.

"neee~~" menggoyangkan kakinya untuk kode bahwa dia meminta Kris menurunkannya. Berlari menuju mainan yang ia tinggalkan beberapa saat lalu. Kembali Menghampiri Kris setelah mendapatkannya.

"igeo,, kaki Loboc icu pacah min cidak bica menyambungnya lagi."

Memperlihatkan sebuah kaki robot yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"aigooo~~ kasian sekali.. Hyung janji akan membawakan robot baru untuk Minnie jika hyung datang lagi, untuk sementara kita perbaiki robot ini dahulu agar Minnie bisa pakai lagi Ok?"

"Oce hyuuunggg~~"girang Yoomin memeluk Kris yang sedari tadi berjongkok didepannya,menyamakan dengan tinggi badan Yoomin. Hanya ketulusan yang Kyungsoo lihat dari diri Kris saat ini.

Berada ditaman belakang panti. Tempat yang digunakan anak anak bermain, jadi wajar jika saat ini beberapa anak panti terlihat berada di taman ini. Kyungsoo Kris serta Yoomin menduduki rerumputan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kris yang sibuk memperbaiki Robot milik yoomin pemberian dari Kris tahun lalu.

Sementara ia memeluk Yoomin yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hyung akan menemui hyojoo noona untuk meminjam lem perekat kalian tunggu sini saja. Kyungie aku akan kembali tolong jaga Yoomin sebentar ne"

"hmm.. Pergilah oppa,," angguk Kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kanan yang membuat Yoominpun ikut bergerak seirama.

"Yoominah~~"terdengar nyaring suara anak perempuan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jiyoolah~ kemalii~"ajak Yoomin dengan lambaian tangannya.

"apa yang cedang minnie lakukan dicini?"Kyungsoo mengulum senyum saat mendengar lucunya cadel anak yang panggil Jiyool ini.

"min cedang menunggu Klise hyung mempelbaiki lobot min.. Min ditemani Kyungcoo noona dicini. Ahh Jiyool tahu?Kyungcoo noona ini pacal Klice Hyung! Cantiknya seperti Jiyool loch" tanpa Yoomin sadar bahwa ucapan polosnya membuat dua wanita berbeda umur itu menampakan rona merah dipipinya. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia salah tidak membantah atau menjelaskan pada Yoomin bahwa dirinya bukanlah kekasih Kris,namun ia menganggap itu tidaklah penting. Yang dihadapinya hanyalah anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang belum mengerti arti sebenarnya dari kata kekasih.

"whoaa~jinchayoo? Minie benall Kyungcoo eonie cangat cantik,cepelti Jiyool hehehe"Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ungkapan Jiyool yang memuji Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri.

"kalau begicuu eonie haluc memakan telull ini. Ini pembelian dali Jiyool untuk kekacih Klise oppa. Ini" Jiyool menyerahkan sebuah telur rebus yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangannya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak bergerak untuk mengambil telur yang kini berada dihadapannya, seakan bingung untuk menerimanya atau tidak.

"makanlah eonie,,ini makanan kecukaan Jiyool. Klice oppa celalu membelikan Jiyool makanan yang enak,jadi Jiyool ingin membelikan makanan enak untuk kekacih Klice oppa~" dengan senyum yang lucu memperlihatkan eyes smilenya, kebingungan semakin melanda Kyungsoo untuk menerima telur itu. Tidak mungkin rasanya menolak pemberian tulus dari gadis kecil didepannya,tapi jika dia menerima..

"oppa yang baik hati mengapa Kyungsoo noona yang kau beri telur Gadis cantik?"merebut telur yang ada ditangan mungil Jiyool dan mengangkat Jiyool kepangkuannya.

"oppaaa~aku melindukanmu~~ aku membeli itu pada Kyungcoo eonie kalna Kyungcoo eonnie adalah kekacih oppa." jelas Jiyool yang membuat Kris tersenyum atas panggilan untuk Kyungsoo itu

"oppa laparrr~~jadi untuk oppa saja ne."

Taaakkkk!

"ahhh appoo~" rintih Kyungsoo saat Kris memukulkan telur itu pada dahi Kyungsoo.

"ahahha hahah haha" tawa tiga orang itu terdengar saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kesakitan dengan memegangi dahinya sedikit memerah.

"oppaaa! Appoyo!" pukul Kyungso pada lengan Kris disampingnya.

"ahaha mian Kyungie~. Yoominah~ ini robotmu sudah selasai Hyung perbaiki kau bisa bermain lagi." Kris menyerahkan robot berwarna metalik dengan line merah dibeberapa bagian,yang disambut dengan mata berbinar oleh Yoomin.

"whoaaaa gomawoo hyung~~jiyool ahh ayo kica belmain lagi.." menarik tangan Jiyool melupakan dua manusia yang memangku mereka sedari tadi.

"aku tahu kau alergi telur, kau hanya perlu menerima tapi tidak usah memakannya jika kau tidak mau menyakiti hatinya Kyungie." mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang lembutnya melebihi dugaannya,lalu memakan telur yang dikatakan enak oleh Jiyool tadi.

"da.. dari mana kau tahu oppa?" kaget Kyungsoo

"dudah ku katakan. apapun aku tahu selama itu tentangmu Kyungie,, bahkan sampai rahasia yang selalu kau jaga dari semua orang disekitarmu."

Wajah putih merona yang sedari tadi menghiasi Kyungsoo kini berubah dengan putih pucat seketika.

TBC~~

Sepertinya ini adalah Chapter terpanjang di MCIMBP

Apakah rahasia KaiSoo akan terbongkar?

Bagaimanakah nasib Jongin yang terabaikan di chap selanjutnya?

Apakah cara yang digunakan Kris untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo?

Review please jika mau tau kedepannya,, clo ga gapapa kita end sajahh

Big Thanks for

dokyungsoo21/Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH/regitata/Oh Hannie/Milky Andromeda/HisayuchiKim/Channiechan184/Lee Kaisoo/Liaonduts/Kaisoo's /hyunie Kyungie/Kyungsoo Baby/Hae San/Momoshfly2401/ Dan semua Guest Yang telah memberikan Review serta semangat untuk ku..

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 7

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

KaiSoo

KriSoo

Warn:: typos! GS! DLDR! NC! bagi yang menginginkan Kyungsoo sosok yang polos menjauh perlahan! Baca abis tarawih bagi yang muslim! Yang nekat dosa tanggung ndri!

Prev Chap~

"sudah ku katakan. apapun aku tahu selama itu tentangmu Kyungie,, bahkan sampai rahasia yang selalu kau jaga dari semua orang disekitarmu."

Wajah putih merona yang sedari tadi menghiasi Kyungsoo kini berubah dengan putih pucat seketika.

Do KyungHee Present

My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 7

"ra.. Rahasia apa yang kau maksud oppa?"terbata dengan pertanyaan yang dia keluarkan. Rasa takut menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Rahasia bahwa kau pernah ketahuan mengupil di depan pria yang kau taksir saat SMP...hahahaha" Dengan tawa terbahak Kris menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu bahwa jawaban itu hanyalah salah satu rahasia yang diketahui si pria tinggi.

Termasuk hubungannya yang terlampau jauh dengan Jongin.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Terlihat sebuah mobil hitam yang tidak terlalu besar terisi dengan beberapa tumpuk box kardus serta barang barang seperti gitar dan bola basket.

"sudah selesai semua Jongin?" tanya yang berasal dari sebuah suara lembut milik nyoya Do menyapa gendang telinga Jongin.

"belum ahjumma.. Masih ada dua box berisi buku bukuku di dalam kamar."Ujar Jongin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"ne arraseo. Ambillah kalau begitu,tapi bagasi sudah tidak ada ruang sepertinya. Letakan di jok belakang penumpang saja. Ahjuma rasa masih ada tempat untukmu duduk nantinya"senyuman dan rasa sayang Nyonya Do berikan untuk keponakannya. Menjawab dengan anggukkan kecil, berbalik dan dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan dari yeoja yang tak ia ketahui kapan kedatangannya.

"Jongin ahhhh~~akhirnya kau tinggal denganku juga~aku jadi mempunyai teman dirumah."ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pelukan pada namja terbalut kulit cokelat itu. Membuahkan senyum manis dari Jongin.

"kenapa kau kesini?tidak langsung pulang?"melepaskan pelukan hangat yang ia senangi dari sepupu cantiknya itu.

"aku ingin membantumu membawakan barang barangmu. Dimana mobil pengangkutnya?apa belum datang." heran Kyungsoo saat tak melihat mobil pengangkut barang yang disewanya semalam.

"kita tidak jadi memakai jasa angkut barang Kyungie, terlalu lama menunggu,mereka mengatakan bahwa baru bisa lusa untuk mengangkut barang barang Jongin, jadi appamu memutuskan kita pakai mobil pribadi saja."jelas eomma dari anak yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu.

"apakah muat?"

"sepertinya muat hanya dua box yang belum masuk Kyungie."kini Jonginlah yang mengambil alih perkataan nyonya Do.

"ada Kau Kyungie? Ahh Jongin ahh, ini box milikmu masukanlah."tuan Do terlihat menahan berat dua box didepan tubuhnya dengan dua tangan, segera Jongin ambil satu box di tumpukan atas dan memasukannya pada bagian pojok kiri belakang kursi penumpang. Diulanginya gerakan itu dengan box yang tadi dipegang oleh tuan Do.

"baiklah sudah selesai. Kita bisa pergi sekarang."tuan Do masuk kedalam kursi kemudi yang terletak berada di depan box box tadi. Jongin beralih pada sesosok wanita setengah baya dengan potongan rambut sebahu yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam berada di samping nyonya Do, adiknya. Menatap Jongin yang seakan tidak rela dengan perginya anak laki laki kebanggaannya. Tapi iapun sadar bahwa dengan memaksa Jongin tinggal dengannya serta suami dan anak tirinya hanya akan membuat Jongin lebih terksiksa.

"aku pergi eomma. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku akan baik baik saja" hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. Pelukan dari sang ibu ia rasakan, pelukan hangat.

"eomma akan selalu menghubungimu.

Eomma pinta kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Jaga Kyungsoo seperti ahjumamu menjagamu Jongin. Maafkan eomma, Eomma mencintaimu.." merasakan bahu kirinya basah,tanpa satu kata yang ia ucapkan hanya balasan pelukan yang Jongin berikan.

Melepaskannya dan mendekati mobil milik tuan Do dimana Kyungsoo dan nyonya Do berada di sisinya.

"Eomma. Dimana aku duduk? Tidak ada tempat untukku~"sadar Kyungsoo begitu membuka pintu belakang pada sisi mobil itu.

"siapa suruh kau menyusul kemari. Jadi jangan salahkan eomma jika tak ada tempat untukmu Kyungie~" balas nyonya Do dengan cibiran dan godaan untuk Kyungsoo.

"sudah kau duduk di pangkuan Jongin saja. Tidak apa kan Jongin kau sedikit repot menahan berat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai membesar ini?"tak henti menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini membulatkan mata karna perkataan sang Eomma.

"Eommaaaa! Aku tidak genduttt" ucap Kyungsoo kesal.

"sudahlah Kyungie. Biar kupangku."Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu dan menempatkan dirinya pada ruang yang berukuran satu orang disebelah box box miliknya, disusul dengan nyonya Do menempati kursi disamping Tuan Do yang membelakangi Jongin. Pasrah dengan keadaan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil setelah berpamitan dengan nyonya Kim selaku ahjummanya.

Menduduki paha Jongin dengan sedikit ragu. Meletakkan tas ransel miliknya di pahanya sendiri agar tak mengganggu Jongin di belakangnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari bahwa seorang Kim Jongin sedang menutupi kegugupannya. Jongin adalah remaja yang normal,remaja yang mengenal apa itu nafsu, serta remaja yang entah berapa kali menonton film dewasa. Melihat Kyungsoo dengan Rok seragam yang pendeknya sedikit melebihi peraturan sekolah, berada di pangkuannya cukup membuatnya salah tingkah. Hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo memakai seragam tanpa melakukan apapun saja sudah membuatnya merasakan degupan jantung yang lebih kencang dari biasanya, apalagi jika ia kini ditempatkan dalam posisi ini. Jangan salahkan ia jika pikiran pervertnya bekerja dengan otomatis. Kyungsoo? Terlihat dari cara duduknya yang seakan mengambang,tidak sepenuhnya duduk pada paha Jongin, masih menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Hanya sebatas setengah paha Jongin yang ia duduki, menjauhi daerah yang menurutnya emmhh sedikit berbahaya.

Dukkk!

"arghhh appha! Dahiku~" rintih Kyungsoo saat dahinya terkantuk Jok didepannya yang diduki nyonya Do, sibuk dengan cara duduknya tak memperhatikan jalanan bahwa tuan Do akan menekan Rem.

"gwenchana?" tanya Jongin memajukan tubuhnya guna melihat dahi Kyungso sehingga membuat sesuatu yang dihindari Kyungsoo sedikit mengenai bokong bulatnya.

Memberikan sebuah rasa yang aneh pada tubuh kedua anak manusia itu. Jongin menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan sedikit memutar tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan tangan putih yang menutupi sedikit kemerahan di dahinya. Mengusap bagian merah itu berharap meredakan rasa sakit.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya kedepan mengihindari Jongin yang membuat jantungnya berkerja lebih cepat.

"Mundurlah." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat pada tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut rata Kyungsoo. Membuat bokongnya semakin menghimpit bagian selangkang Jongin yang kini sedikit bereaksi. Merasakan keanehan pada bagian intimnya, membuat Kyungsoo menggerakan tubuhnya bermaksud mencari kenyamanan yang ternyata menghasilkan keadaan sebaliknya. Sesuatu keras terganjal di pertengahan pantat yang terhalangi dengan beberapa lembar kain miliknya dan Jongin semakin terasa kehadirannya. Ia tahu bahwa ini sebuah posisi yang tidak lazim untuk seseorang namja dan yeoja terlebih mereka saudara. Namun saat ini tubuh Kyungsoo seakan tak perduli dengan bisikan hatinya. Tak jauh beda halnya dengan Kyungsoo Jongin pun merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Setan yang bersarang di tubuhnya menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuh mungil sedikit berisi di beberapa bagian dihadapannya itu.

Menyerah. Jongin menyerah dengan tekanan batin yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat Jongin merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berisik Kyungie." meraba perut ramping Kyungsoo dari luar seragamnya yang dijawab sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo dengan bibir merah yang ia gigit.

Jongin menaikan usapannya dan terhenti di sebuah gundukan kenyal yang terasa pas dengan genggaman tangan miliknya. Meremas payudara kanan Kyungsoo, dan sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya. Menggesekan vagina Kyungsoo dengan penis miliknya yang masih terbungkus jeans hitam miliknya.

"hmp" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya rapat saat hampir lolosnya sebuah desahan. Membuka tiga Kancing bawah seragam Kyungsoo, yang langsung disambut Kulit lembut milik sepupunya, patut disayangkan bahwa dia tak bisa melihat itu.

"tutupi dadamu dengan tas itu" suruh Jongin yang dituruti Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lambat. Membuka satu kancing lagi tanpa menyentuh dua kancing atas Kyungsoo. Betapa bersyukurnya Jongin banyak barang yang memudahkan aksinya,tas yang menutupi Tubuh Kyungsoo sebatas dada atasnya, tinggi Box kardus yang menutupi mereka dengan Tuan Do. Dan Rok Rempel pendek sekolah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya dengan mudah meraba vagina kyungsoo diluar celana dalam hitamnya.

Mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo semakin gencar menggerakan pinggulnya menggesek bagian intim mereka.

Memasukan tangannya di payudara Kyungsoo berniat mengeluarkan dari bra warna senada dengan celana dalam tadi, dengan perlahan namun ditekan yang membuat itu semakin terasa.

Ohh Kim Jongin kau tidak menyadari keberuntungamu lagi bahwa kaca mobil itu berwarna hitam kelam yang tak mudah dilihat oleh orang luar. Berhasil mengeluarkan satu payudara kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kananya pula, meremas dengan sedikit keras dan memelintir nipple yang mengeras. "euh" suara kecil yang Kyungsoo keluarkan saat jemari Jongin membuka bibir Vaginanya dan menggesekan klitorisnya dengan jari tengahnya lewat celah pinggir celana dalam, tak membuat kedua orang tua yang terfokus dengan jalan itu menyadari perbuatan mereka.

Jongin untuk pertama kali merasakan kenyalnya klitoris seorang wanita selama hidupnya. Semakin membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran menggesekan jarinya semakin cepat,Kyungsoo semakin kewalahan, melampiaskan dengan tas yang ia gigit kencang di ujungnya. Jongin menemukan lubang Kyungsoo yang telah basah dengan lendir, jari tengah yang entah sejak kapan bersarang didalammya. Merasakan kehangan lubang surga sepupunya, menambahkan jari telunjuk membuat Kyungsoo semakin erat akan gigitannya meredam rasa perih menjalar di vaginanya.

"sunyi sekali.. Ahh bukankah sekarang adalah pertandingan baseball Jongin?apakah itu disiarkan di kucari." tuan Do menyalakan radio yang langsung tersiar pertandingan Baseball diinginkannya.

"b benar ahjusi. Ahhh! I.. itu dia" sedikit tergagap menjawab akan pertanyaan dadakan itu. Sunyi yang tadi tercipta,kini tergantikan dengan ramainya suara penyiar yang sedang menyiarkan jalannya pertandingan.

"angkat tubuhmu Kyungie" Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya menurut dengan perkataan Jongin tanpa tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan.

Teeekk.. Sreet..

Melebarkan matanya saat mendengar bunyi yang ia tahu apa itu. Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya setelah terbukanya kancing serta resleting jeans dan menurunkan sedikit bersama boxer dan celana dalamnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan celana dalam Kyungsoo, hanya pertengahan paha dan masih tertupi oleh Rok pendek berempel itu. Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menduduki pangkal pahanya yang menyebabkan tersentuhnya penis Jongin dengan vagina basah miliknya secara lagsung. Menggerakan pinggulnya dengan bantuan tanggan Jongin, sehingga semakin banyaknya lendir membasahi vaginanya, ditambah dengan precum milik Jongin yang sedikit keluar.

"jong.." menggeram dan meremas tangan Jongin yang sempat berhenti bergerak di payudara sintalnya,Jongin mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo tak kuat lagi menahan nafsu dari rangsangannya. Kembali mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo menempatkan penisnya tepat di lubang vagina Kyungsoo setelah beberapa kali menyenggol klitoris Kyungsoo saat mencari lubang itu.

"ahhh!"jerit Kyungsoo saat Jongin memasukan keseluruhan penis dan merobek selaput daranya, membuat kedua orang tuanya menoleh

"wae Kyungi?tanya nyonya Do.

"Annio eomma. Gwenchana leganku terjepit kardus ini" nyonya Do memalingkan wajahnya setelah menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari sang anak.

"akting yang bagus Kyungie."mengucapkan bersama dengan Bergeraknya pinggul Jongin mengeluar masukan penisnya pada vagina sempit dan hangat Kyungsoo. Keduanya menahan erangan nikmat saat gesekan batang kulit milik Jongin terhadap vagina Kyungsoo. Jongin menyodok dengan perlahan tetapi selalu tepat mengenai bagian terdalam Kyungsoo. Mengenggam erat tangan Jongin yang yang masih setia meremas payudaranya saat merasakan puncak kenikmatan dari kegiatan tersembunyinya bersama Jongin. Mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang langsung mengenai penis Jongin di dalammya. Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo saat tak kuat menahan kenikmatan pada penisnya yang diremas kencang serta di siram cairan hangat oleh vagina Kyungsoo, mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Kyungsoo tanpa sempat mengeluarkan. Keduanya terengah tanpa suara yang terlamapu berisik.

Membenarkan pakaian seragam kyungsoo setelah memasukan kedua payudara itu kedalam pembungkusnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam tas ransel berwarna pink itu dan menyerakannya pada Jongin menyurhnya membersihkan kekacauan di daerah bawah mereka.

"kau dalam masa subur Kyungie?"tanya Jongin dengan nada pelan.

"anioo.. Ini bukan masa suburku."

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Blammm!

Bayangan pertama saat kesalahan itu terjadi buyar begitu saja saat Jongin mendengar suara mesin mobil dan pintu mobil yang tertutup di depan rumahnya. Melihat Kyungsoo dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

Menjauh dari jendela saat menghilangnya dua objek dari tempat itu, mengabaikan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang ia tunggu, hanya untuk memastikan keselamatannya.

Tok tok tok.. Ketukan kecil berasal dari daun pintu kamar Jongin.

Membukanya dan berhadapan dengan si pengetuk pintu.

"kau... Marah?"

Ucap Kyungsoo takut takut.

"aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat."

Mengucapkan itu tanpa ekspresi dan nada dingin.

"mereka tidak pulang. Kau tidurlah. Lelah bukan dengan acaramu."

Review 25-20=cepet updet

20-10=lama updet

10 kebawah aku END!

Byarin gantung begini..

Bnyk yg follow tp yg review dikit.. Cukup buat kesel juga ternyata.

Buat Kaisoo ship ada yg mau ga chat samaku?Line/WA/Sms aku sedia.. Mau berbagi pikiran ttng kaisoo buat tambah ilham khayalan ff ini.. Hehe

PM ne clo ada yg bersedia

Big Thanks to

dokyungsoo21/Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH/regitata/Oh Hannie/Milky /hyunie Kyungie/BBCnindy/kaisoo's child/shim yeonhae/Mrs. Lee Hyukjae/BrightMiracle/asoyasrii/Alychan/Kim leera/ Dan semua Guest Yang telah memberikan Review serta semangat untuk ku..

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida~~~


	8. Chapter 8

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 8

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

KaiSoo

KriSoo

Warn:: typos! GS! DLDR! bagi yang menginginkan Kyungsoo sosok yang polos menjauh perlahan!

Prev Chap

Tok tok tok.. Ketukan kecil berasal dari daun pintu kamar Jongin.

Membukanya dan berhadapan dengan si pengetuk pintu.

"kau... Marah?"

Ucap Kyungsoo takut takut.

"aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat."

Mengucapkan itu tanpa ekspresi dan nada dingin.

"mereka tidak pulang. Kau tidurlah. Lelah bukan dengan acaramu."

Do KyungHee Present

My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 8

Bukan bermaksud mengeluarkan kata sindiran. Namun entah mengapa itu yang Jongin keluarkan.

"dengarkan penjelasanku. Kumohon" menggenggam kecil bagian bawah tshirt putih Jongin setelah ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Jongin. Berucap tanpa melihat mata kelam Jongin, lebih memilih lantai marmer berwarna cokelat muda itu.

"masuk"Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tengah menahan rasa marahnya. Terbukti dengan mengatakan kata pendek yang terkesan dingin.

Mengikuti ucapan Jongin,melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri ranjang putih milik kekasihnya. Hal yang sama Jongin lakukan setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu,merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo yang terduduk dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya,membiarkan kakinya menjuntai di sisi ranjang.

"maafkan aku Jongin. Aku hanya ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Berkencan dengannya sekali dan menghilang dari hidupku. Hanya itu tujuanku pergi dengannya." beberapa menit tak kunjung dapat sahutan dari Jongin, membuat matanya terasa panas dengan dada sesak seolah tertimpa batu besar kasat mata.

"katakan kata penenang untukku." Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat tanpa menyingkirkan lengan diwajahnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengalir berasal dari mata tertutup itu.

"aku mencintaimu Jongin. Hanya Kau." krystal bening jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo bersama dengan kata yang ia harap bisa menenangkan dan meredakan marah sepupunya.

Menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuh kecil itu disisinya yang di peluk dengan erat menyembunyikan wajah basahnya itu diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"aku seperti ini sebentar" semakin sesak Kyungsoo rasakan saat merasakan sisa air mata Kai di lehernya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin adalah sosok yang rapuh jika mengenai orang yang ia sayangi. Sangat memahami keadaan Jongin yang seakan memiliki trauma dengan permasalahan kedua orang tuanya. Yang menyebabkan perpisahan serta kehancuran keluarga dan bisnis keluarga Kim.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

"Kyungieeeee~~ apakah itu benar?"

tanya baekhyun setelah mengakhiri teriakan panjangnya dan duduk pada kursi depan Kyungsoo.

"apa?" memiringkan kepala tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan baekhyun.

"namja yang menjemputmu itu.. apakah ia pacarmu?"

"jangan menyebar gosip baekk.. dy anak teman ayahku."

"tidak menutup kemungkinan khan dy pacarmu juga?" baekhyun mencecar dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"stop baek. aku tidak menyukainya. sudah aku harus menemui Jongin di gerbang..bye~" Kyungsoo berlari disepanjang koridor putih menuju gerbang. Melihat punggung lebar milik Jongin yang berbincang dengan yeoja berambut sebahu yang mempunyai senyum ramah

"Jongin?"panggil dan tersenyum,

"sudah selesai?kajja.."menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo

"noona aku pulang dahulu. anyeong" pamit Jongin pada yeoja manis yang menjawab dengan senyum miris melihat kepergian Jongin. Xi Luhan.

"mau ketaman Kyungie?" tawar Jongin saat dalam perjalanan pulang. merasa di acuhkan ia berhenti berjalan membuat Kyungsoo pun terhenti.

"Wae?kenapa cemberut. Ada apa denganmu hum?"menatap Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipi chuby meronanya. hangat. itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ditatap oleh manik Jongin. betapa bersyukur dengan kehadiran Jongin dihidupnya, eksistensi keberadaan Jongin yang sungguh berarti baginya.

sadar kejengkelan hatinya yg sedari tadi terngingang ia pun kembali memasang wajah kesalnya yang sempat terlupakan karna mata hitam Jongin.

"apakah kau bodoh? masih bertanya ada apa denganku? ck! baiklah Jongin ku perjelas dengan ucapanku jika kau tak mengerti ekspresi wajahku. Aku kesal!kesal karna kau berbincang dengan wanita yang sudah kau ketahui dengan jelas bahwa dia mencintaimu. Aku.. Arghhh aku cemburu! Puas kau huh!" kalimat panjang Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan sebuah pukulan di bahu Jongin.

"benarkah kau cemburu? Aku sangat senang jika yang kau ucapkan itu benar dan aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjahuinya jika yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Jadi, apakah kau cemburu Kyungie?hum?" Kai memajukan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo yang diam mematung.

"ne.. Aku cemburu jika kau dekat dengannya. Disekolah kau selalu dingin dengan semua yeoja yang mendekatimu.. Tapi tidak dengannya,,dy mendapat perhatianmu." ungkap Kyungsoo dengan memegang ujung seragam Jongin. Itu adalah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika ia berbicara dengan Jongin, suatu kebiasaan yang Jongin sukai,terkesan imut,manja,dan manis dimata Jongin. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu tercipta.

"dengar sayang. Kau mendapatkan jauh dari yang ia dapatkan,bukan hanya perhatianku, tetapi kasih sayangku, hatiku, cintaku, diriku, bahkan hidupku,, kau dapatkan semua dariku."mengecup pelan dan lembut dibibir plum Kyungsoo membuatnya merona. "Mau ketaman huh?" mengulangi pertanyaan yang belum Kyungsoo jawab sebelumnya.

"aniooo~aku tidak mau ketaman.. Disana panas. Aku ingin ke Caribbean Bay. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak menyegarkan diriku di kolam renang. Kita kesana bagaimana." berharap jawaban 'iya' dari bibir Jongin. Dan tentu saja ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Matahari terik menyinari kota seoul yang memang sedang merasakan musim panas. Jongin berada disebuah gazebo kecil yang berada di dalam area . Menunggu Kyungsoo yang terpisah sejak limabelas menit lalu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan ia kini telah memakai celana renang pria berwarna hitam, dengan tubuh toples yang memperlihatkan abs indah untuk lelaki sebayanya. Menoleh kearah ruang ganti wanita yang dimana bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kyungsoo dari sana.

Shit! Jongin memaki Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan santainya,walau tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh dua lembar kain berwarna red pearl. Bikini yang Cup-nya mencakup kedua payudara sintal milik Kyungsoo dengan dua tali yang masing masing melingkar di leher dan punggungnya, bawahan yang hanya cukup menutupi pantat bulat dan vagina bersih favorit Jongin. Berjalan memamerkan tubuh ramping dengan perut datar serta kaki jenjang mulusnya.

Arghh Kyungsoo Sepertinya kau salah jika mengenakan itu ditempat terbuka seperti ini dimana ada serigala lapar yang ingin menyantapmu. Ahh sepertinya Kyungsoo adalah type korban yang akan dengan senang hati merelakan tubuhnya disantap jika serigala itu adalah Jongin.

Pendekkk? Emanggg,, hoho

Untuk chap depan.

Review 40=full Nc+updet cepet

35 keatas =Nc+updet cepet

30 =Nc (ga janji cepet)

25 kebawah= updet minggu depan

Semua Terserah anda yang mereview..

Terimakasih banyak Yang telah memberikan Review serta semangat dan dukungnan untuk ku ..

Jeongmal Jeongmal Jeongmal Gamsahamnidaaaaaaaa~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 9

Kim JongIn -Kai-

Do KyungSoo -D.O-

KaiSoo

KriSoo

Warn:: TYPOs! GS! DLDR! NC! bagi yang menginginkan Kyungsoo sosok yang polos menjauh perlahan! Baca abis tarawih bagi yang muslim! Yang nekat dosa tanggung ndri!

Maaf tidak panjang karna saya tidak bisa membuat ff panjang.. Oleh karna itu saya tidak menjanjikan. Dan Kris BELUM Menghilang. Hanya sedang saya tahan dikamar saya. Dan buat Luhan dy msh jadi orang numpang lewat. Hehe ff ini selesai di chapter 15. Gmana akhir nantinya tunggu aja.. Ok

Untuk dirimu tamu tak diundang yang tak punya nama..

Haii.. salam kenal.. boleh tahu nama anda? agar aq bisa mengenal anda lebih baik. mengenal apakah anda author juga? jika anda author anda pasti hebat sekali.. anda pasti adalah author yang karyanya sangat sempurna dengan 'kata-kata' anda yang sangat sopan. sekolah dimana anda? hebat sekali ajaran guru anda mengajarkan tatakrama untuk anda. Maaf saya memang tidak sehebat anda dalam berkarya fiksi. saya hanya seorang author baru yang ingin hasil imaginasi saya dihargai dengan kritik dan saran dengan kata-kata yang sopan. seperti halnya salah satu readers di ff ini yang memberikan saran untuk saya dengan kata kata yang sopan sehingga memacu saya untuk memperbaiki setiap tulisan saya, saya bukan seorang munafik yang akan mengatakan bahwa saya baik baik saja jika hasil pikiran saya diabaikan begitu saja setelah dinikmati. kenapa saya begitu? karna saya tidak pernah mengabai kan ff yang telah saya nikmati,walau hanya satu chapter yang saya baca. Dan jika anda adalah seorang readers sepertinya anda patut melihat lebih buruk mana tulisan saya yang telah anda nikmati, dengan kata-kata pada coment anda dichapter 8 kemarin.

dua hal yang perlu anda pelajari.

sebelum anda melihat keburukan orang lain. dan

2. Hargailah jika anda ingin dihargai

saya tidak akan menghapus coment anda kok, biarlah tulisan terbagus dari seseorang yang terhebat disitu, sebagai bukti bahwa fiksi ku dibaca salah satu tamu sopan yang pemalu.

Terimakasih^^.

buat readers lain maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya. silahkan memberikan Kritikan atau saran yang sopan.. walau tidak 'sesopan' tamu pemalu itu. Milky Andromeda.. Gamsahaeyo saeng udah memberikan saran untuk saya saya senang dengan setiap saranmu.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 9.

Memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo.

mencoba menenangkan rasa kesal karna beraninya Kyungsoo memakai pakaian yang membuat pria disekitarnya terpaku pada tubuh ideal milik Kyungsoo, menenangkan degupan jantung yang berolahraga tanpa perintah dari Jongin.

"Jongin ah,, bantu aku pakai sunblock ini. Tanganku tak sampai pada punggungku." Menyerahkan Sunblock yang terisi didalam wadah bulat berwarna putih. Tak kunjung mendapatkan respon Kyungsoo kesal dan memukul punggung telanjang Jongin.

Plakkkkk..

"ahhhhhhh! Sakiiitt! Itu perih Do Kyungsoo! Argh!" menggeliatkan tubuh cokatnya berharap hilangnya rasa perih karna tamparan telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"mi.. mianhae, aku tak bermaksud terlalu keras" panik Kyungsoo saat melihat ringisan di wajah Jongin dan terceplaknya telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang tertinggal dipunggung lebar milik Jongin dengan warna kemerahan.

"aishh jincha.. Jika kau bukan orang yang kucintai tak akan kumaafkan kau." Jongin memberikan deathglare andalan yang anehnya disambut dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

"kau mencintaiku? Benar itu !, kau memang harus mencintaiku. Katakan sekali lagi Jongin, katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku~" merengek dan menggoyangkan lengan kanan Jongin dengan seyuman manja.

" aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu hum" mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka tanpa memutus tali cinta pada tatapan mereka.

"huummm.. Aku juga Jongin.. Aku mencintaimuuu~~sangat!" memeluk Jongin, melingkarkan lengan kurusnya ditengkuk Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersadar dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang saat merasakan halusnya kulit Kyungsoo ditubuhnya. Tak fokus lagi dengan moment manis mereka saat ia tahu payudara Kyungsoo tertempel dengan erat didada bidangnya.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"ingin pamer pada mereka bahwa kau mempunyai tubuh indah,, huh?" tatapan tajam Jongin serasa sebuah hal yang lucu bagi Kyungsoo. Terbukti dengan tawa renyah yang ia keluarkan.

"hahaha aniooo~~ckck maaf tuan Kim anda salah.. Aku bukan ingin pamer pada mereka, tapi aku ingin,,, menggodamu"

Chuuu... Kyungsoo Berlari setelah mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir sexy Jongin.

" Jongin ah~~ kajja.. Ayo cepat aku ingin segera berenang." mengulurkan kedua tanganya pada Jongin dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"baiklah Do Kyungsoo bersiaplah memohon padaku untuk memuaskanmu."iblis yang bersemayam di tubuh Jongin kembali menduduki singgasananya.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

"Hosh hoshhh hoshh" nafas terengah karna berenang dari jarak cukup jauh yang Jongin lakukan, terhenti pada pinggir Kolam dimana Kyungsoo berada

"gendong aku dipunggungmu Jongin. Aku ingin kesana.."tunjuk Kyungsoo pada seberang sisi Kolam dari tempat mereka berada. Jongin membalikan tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo bisa berada digendongannya, tidak mungin jika memutar kolam yang luasnya malas untuk Jongin terka. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menyebrang atau berenang dengan akhiran tenggelam, jelas tak akan ia biarkan, melihat tinggi air dikolam itu adalah sebatas pundak Jongin yang berarti sedahi untuk Kyungsoo.

"ahhh airnya cukup hangat." mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin agar tak terjatuh. Membuat bagian tertentu Jongin bereaksi karna menempelnya kembali daging kenyal yang selalu Jongin gemari.

"ahhh!" kaget Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu mengelus bagian luar vaginanya yang tertupi celana dalam merahnya.

"tanganmu nakal Jongin! Jauhkan." Gertak Kyungsoo.

"Yakin ku jauhkan hmm?ayolah Kyungie kolam ini tidak terlalu ramai, lagipula kita didalam air sayang." tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin intens menggesek dan sesekali meremas vagina Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya.

"tidak... Lanjutkan ahh"Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher atas Jongin saat mengucapkannya. Membuahkan smirk Jongin. Tanda kemenangan yang ia peroleh.

Bukan seperti sewajarnya gaya menggendong dipunggung yang meletakkan tangannya pada paha orang dibelakanngnya., tangan kiri Jongin berada pada vagina Kyungsoo, sedangkan tanan kanannya ia gunakan meremas pantat kenyal Kyungsoo. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang melingkar di pinggul Jonginlah mengambil alih tugas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat ia merasakan jemari Jongin mencoba menerobos dari pinggir celana, dan mencubit kecil Klitoris Kyungsoo secara langsung. Jongin melakukan itu saat dihadapan mereka lewat dua orang perempuan yang memakai pakaian serupa dengan Kyungsoo, menahan sebisa mungkin desahan akibat godaan gerakan tangan Jongin yang semakin liar, menggosok dan memelintir klitoris Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan kencang.

"stop st..op Jongin aku lemaash"menyuarakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"kau hanya perlu merasakan Kyungie. Ah sudah sampai. Turunlah pijakan kakimu dengan pahan. Ini sedikit lebih dangkal" Kyungsoo turun dari punggung Jongin. Benar kata Jongin tepi kolam bagian itu lebih dangkal. Air yang tergenang hanya sebatas bahu Kyungsoo. Dia menyender pada dinding kolam untuk memulihkan tenaga.

"ini belum selesai Do Kyungsoo." Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan ciuman tiba-tiba. Merapatkan tubuhnya, menekan payudara Kuungsoo dengan abs coklatnya. Jongin mencari posisi yang tepat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memiringkan kepalanya, memagut bibir plum Kyungsoo menarik bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan menyelipkan disela kedua bibirnya,dihisap tanpa henti bibir itu. Dengan sendirinya Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, mengundang Jongin menyapa lidah tipis miliknya.

Tangan terampil milik Jongin yang semula dipinggul Kyungsoo merambah di kedua pantat Kyungsoo. Meremas dan sedikit mengangkatnya untuk mensejajarkan vagina Kyungsoo dengan Penisnya. Menggesekan bibir vagina dengan kejantanannya yang masih terbalut dengan celana masing-masing,tanpa menghentikan remasan dan dorongan di bokong Kyungsoo.

"eunghh ahh Jonggg." desah Kyungsoo merasakan kerasnya penis Jongin yang mulai menegang.

"suka hum?"

Tanya Jongin kepada wanita yang tengah memeluknya,menyembunyikan wajah terangsang yang muncul karna menikmati gesekan kasar divagina serta remasan kuat di bokongnya.

"nehh.. Kau kerraash Jongin. Nikmathh. Stophh. Hahh" terengah dan menjauhkan tubuh Jongin dengan dorongan didada Jongin yang menyebabkan keluarnya kedua telapak tangan Jongin dari kedua pantatnya.

"ini tempat umum Jongin. Cari tempat lain." Kyungsoo berbicara saat ia bisa menguasai dirinya.

"mencari tempat untuk apa Kyungie?" bertanya dengan kata yang terlalu polos untuknya.

"aku ingin kau Jongin. Kau tahu maksudku."memutar bola mata indahnya, terlalu malas menghadapi godaan Jongin saat ia dalam keadaan horny seperti itu.

"aku tidak mengerti Kyungie. Katakanlah dengan jelas.." Jongin menyerukan kepalanya disisi wajah Kyungsoo yang merambat kebelakang telinganya untuk mengantarkan nafas hangat dan kecupan ringan.

"damn! Kau bercanda denganku huh?aku ingin ini didalamku!"Kesal dengan tingkah sok polos Jongin Kyungsoo meremas penis tegang Jongin dengan tangan kirinya.

"ahhh.. Itu nikmat baby.. Baiklah kau mendapatkannya." menyeret tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kolam renang outdoor itu.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner-KaiSoo-

"ahh Jonginnnnhh hmph.." bunyi kecipak dari bertemunya kedua bibir menandakan betapa basahnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Hisap, jilat, gigit mereka lakukan dengan nafsu yang tinggi di sebuah bilik toilet pria. Si pria yang merapatkan tubuhnya pada yeoja mungil, menekan pinggul kecil milik Kyungsoo dengan pinggulnya.

Srett..

Tali merah yang menjadi simpul di punggung Kyungsoo terlepas menyisakan satu tali melingkar di tengkuknya, Jongin melepas benda penopang payudara bulat dan indah yang sedang mengeras kepunyaan Kyungsoo. Meremas tanpa menyentuh puting mungil pink Kyungsoo. Menikmati ekspresi sexy di wajah sepupunya, dengan suara desisan rendah.

"Kau indah Kyungie..payudara kencang ini sangat indah." mengucapkan dengan manik yang memperhatikan bagaimana indahnya payudara Kyungsoo yang berada dalam remasan telapaknya.

" aku ingin penismu Jongin... Sudah lama aku tak menyapanya." Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin dari dadanya dan meminta hal lain pada Jongin.

"berlututlah.." perintah Jongin yang tentu saja Kyungsoo lakukan. Jongin membuka celana hitam ketat miliknya yang menggembung besar. Memperlihatkan penis panjang yang mengacung tegak seakan siap untuk menggagahi vagina yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

"lakukan sayang. Cari kenikmatanmu."menyodorkan penisnya dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan menamparkannya dipipi serta menggesekan pada bibir merah kyungsoo.

Kecupan kecil Kyungsoo berikan sebagai permulaan pertunjukannya.

Memasukan kepala penis tumpul kedalam mulut kecilnya. Menjilat mengulum penis bengkak merah padam, menyentuhkan ujungnya pada panggkal tenggorokan, kontak mata ia lakukan dengan Jongin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya bahwa ia sangat menyukai penis Jongin.

"arghh Kyung.. Lebih dalaaam ah" erangan tertahan Jongin keluarkan saat merasakan kehangatan dan hisapan kencang yang menyelimuti penisnya.

"ahhhhhh"tanpa peringatan,Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Tertelan begitu saja mengaliri tenggorokan Kyungsoo.

Brukk ..

Terduduknya Kyungsoo di closed karna dorongan dari Jongin. Melepaskan celana Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengganggu Jongin,membuka kedua paha mulus Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan Vagina bersih merah jambu yang terlihat basah.

"ahhh Jongin ah.. Ahhhhh!" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat Jongin berlutut dan menubrukan wajahnya pada Vagina miliknya secara tiba tiba, yang langsung disedot serta dijilat dengan kencang oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan semakin basah dengan kedutan kuat di vaginanya saat menikmati mulut Jongin yang telah memakan bagian tersensitiv di tubuhnya.

"jangan! Aku tak mau jarimu.. Aku ingin penismu yang masuk." ucap Kyungsoo begitu melihat Jongin memposisikan jemarinya di depan liang surga itu.

"masuki aku Jongin. Bukan dengan jarimu tapi dengan penis ini." berkata lagi dengan menggesek dan menekan telapak kakinya pada penis Jongin yang berjongkok didepannya.

"shitt! Kau seperti pelacur saat ini Kyung!" tak tahan dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo Jongin memasukan penisnya secara kasar dengan posisi tubuh merunduk didepan Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas closed.

Bertumpu dengan lengan yang diletakan pada sisi closed yang Kyungsoo duduki dan kaki yang menekuk untuk menyaman tinggi penisnya dengan vagina Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh terusssshh ahkhh nikmat Jonginn. Vaginahh ku penuh.. Hah"

Jongin terus menusukan dengan keras dan tepat pada titik Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali sodokannya. Merasakan vagina yang ia heran selalu sempit walau sudah ia bobol berulang kali.

Kyungsoo sedikit memerosotkan tubuhnya agar lebih memudahkan Jongin memberikan kenikmatan itu. Ia mengerti Jongin sangat membutuhkan hisapan dan remasan pada penisnya,maka dengan itu Kyungsoo mengencangkan otot vaginanya. Berhasil,, Kyungsoo melihat dan mendengar rintihan nikmat di wajah Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"ahhhh aku keluar Jongin. Ahhhhhhhh" menyiram penis Jongin dengan cairan hangat miliknya. Membuat Jongin ingin menyusulnya. Kyungsoo merasakan keduttan dan sodokan makin cepat dan tak berarturan mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu yang baru saja ia ingat.

"aku belum meminum obatku Jongin.. Ahh keluarkan di luar."

Terlambat.. Sperma Jongin sudah tertembak dengan tepat dirahimnya.

Menuntaskan sperma itu tanpa mencabut dari vagina sempit Kyungsoo.

"jongin.." Kyungsoo mencoba melihat wajah Jongin yang tertunduk dengan nafas terengah.

"itu yang ku inginkan Kyungie.." Terdiam. Kyungsoo tahu apa arti dari ucapan Jongin barusan.

Menarik Kyungsoo menghadapkannya pada tembok toilet menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada bagian belakabg tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat penis Jongin yang masih menegang tertempel dengan belahan pantat Kyungsoo.

Himpitan Jongin dibelakannya membuat payudara dan perut ratanya tertempel eratpada dinginnya tembok. Kembali Jongin masukan penis itu di vagina kyungsoo. Mengulang gerakannya dengan tusukan keras dan cepat yang berhasil meloloskan desahan dari Kyungsoo sebagai backsound dari kegiatan mereka, ahh jangan lupakan juga bunyinya pertemuan kulit pantat kenyal Kyungsoo dengan paha dan twinsball Jongin.

Kembali memasuki rahim Kyungsoo dengan sperma hangat milik Jongin.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

berada di sebuah kolam yang dirancang layaknya pantai dengan pasir putih pada dasarnya. Kyungsoo berada dipangkuan Jongin, menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Jongin.

"katakan padaku apa saja yang kau lakukan saat pergi dengan Kris."Jongin mengusap perut rata Kyungsoo saat bertanya.

"ia mengajakku ke sebuah panti asuhan. Dan mengenalkanku pada dua anak yang imut dan menggemaskan. Mereka bernama Jiyool dan Yoomin, berusia lima tahun sangat lucu.." senyum Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kepolosan dan aksen cadel dua anak kecil tak berorang tua itu.

"tidak ada lagi?" tanya Jongin tak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo

"ahhh ada! Dia memecahkan telur rebus di dahiku. Dan itu sakit" membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, memajukan bibir lembut itu tanda dirinya kesal membuat Jongin tersenyum

"Dan aku akan menyembuhkannya lewat kecupan ini"

Chuuu kecupan singkat ia berikan di dahi putih Kyungsoo

TBC..


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 10

Do Kyungsoo - D.O-

Kim Jongin -Kai-

Wu Yifan -Kris-

KaiSoo

KriSoo

Warn :: TYPO! Genderswitch!

Jangan bunuhhh sayaaaaaa~~ demi apapun pasti aye diamuk sama anak anaknya KaiSoo!

~Shim Kyunghee present~

My Cousin Is My Best Partner _Chap 10_

7 weeks later

Mematut dirinya pada sebuah benda yang menampakan dirinya sendiri. Terlihat seulet wajah cantik dengan kulit putih pucat. Menyisir rambut hitam yang kini tak lagi sekelam malam, akibat dari pewarna kimia berwarna brown caramel yang dengan sengaja ia torehkan dua minggu lalu.

Tapi sayangnya tak ia sadari kecantikan bayangan dirinya yang ditampilkan pada cermin itu. Pandangan mata yang tidak fokus, sama seperti pikirannya yang entah kemana. Memikirkan sesuatu yang ia akan hadapi bersama dengan orang tercintanya. Jongin.

~Flashback~

Jongin berdiri disebuah sisi tembok pada koridor sekolah tak jauh dari pintu yang menandakan letak toilet wanita. Menunggu seseorang untuk mengetahui sebuah kejelasan dari apa yang dialami oleh kekasihnya.

Terjulurnya suatu benda tipis persegi panjang yang menampilkan kedua garis merah ditengah bagian, yang disodorkan oleh tangan kurus dengan kulit putih halus sedikit bergertar. Jongin meraih benda yang sejujurnya membawa kabar kebahagiaan besar dihatinya, menoleh pada si yeoja yang tertunduk menyembunyikan mimik wajah takut dan bingungnya.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Jongin, cukup lama menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo yang terdiam, membuka bibirnya untuk mengulangi pertanyaan sama. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara beratnya,anggukan dari Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya kembali.

"Peluk aku Jongin." Pinta Kyungsoo saat memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dibarengi dengan satu aliran airmata yang sukses terjatuh pada pipinya. Membawa Kyungsoo didekapan hangat yang isyarat penuh perlindungan dari Jongin.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, sesulit dan seberat apapun. Kau akan tetap milikku. Juga bayi ini." Merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo yang semakin erat. Tanpa keraguan dan tanpa getar ketakutan dalam kalimat terakhir yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Kyungie? Bisa kau turun? Kris mencarimu.." ucap tuan Do dari anak tangga terbawah dikediamannya. Seseorang yang Tak diinginkan Kyungsoo akan kehadirannya kembali mengganggu hidupnya dua minggu yang lalu. Setelah sebulan lebih ia tak melihat wajah tampan dan tegas milik kris, karna sang pemilik menjalankan tugasnya diluar negeri sebagai pewaris dari kekayaan sang ayah.

"Ne appa~" berbicara dengan sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya agar kepala rumahtangga itu mendengarnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin dihadapannya.

"Masuk. Tidak perlu kau temui." Meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah memberikan perintah sebelumnya. Menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan melewati beberapa ruang serta barang untuk menghadap dua orang pria yang tengah berbincang disofa bulu berwarna putih sebagai alas mereka.

"Ahjushi.. maaf mengganggu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kris. Tubuhnya sedikit panas. Aku menyuruhnya beristirahat." Wajah dingin ia tunjukan kepada Kris.

"Benarkah? Apa dia sakit Jongin." Khawatir Tuan Do pada putri cantiknya. Mengabaikan Kris yang memberikan tatapan tak sukanya pada Jongin.

"Hanya sedikit kelelahan sepertinya. Kurasa ia akan baikan jika istirahat tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

"Ahhh baiklah, walau sayang sekali sebenarnya jika dia tak bertemu dengan Kris. Bisakah kau beri tahu ahjumamu bahwa Kyungsoo sakit? Dia ada di taman belakang." Suruh tuan Do.

"Ne ahjus.."

Hoeeeeekkkss hoeeks

Panik Jongin ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Berlari sekencang mungkin dengan kris dan tuan Do yang menyusul dibelakangnya. Membuka pintu dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang terduduk lemas hampir kehilangan kesadaran dilantai biru kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo! Bangunlah! Demi tuhan Kumohon bangunlah Do Kyungsoo!" Ucap Jongin yang menahan tubuh lemah Kyungsoo dengan kesadaran yang telah benar benar menghilang. "Jongin bawa Kyungsoo ke Rumah sakit cepattt!" Teriak Ayah dari Kyungsoo.

"Pakai mobilku!"Kris menawarkan jasa yang dibalas anggukan cepat dengan tuan Do.

'Kumohon Kyungsoo bertahanlah. Kau bisa Kyungsoo aku percaya itu.' Ungkap Jongin dihati dengan air mata yang menetes saat menggendong tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

"katakan bahwa itu bohong Jongin! Katakan bahwa Hal yang kau ucapkan itu bohong!" Nyonya Do dengan wajah tegangnya atas apa yang telah diucapkan Jongin.

"Aku.. aku serius ahjuma, Kyungsoo hamil. Dan itu adalah anakku." Dengan lantang Jongin kembali mengulang kalimatnya, membuahkan sebuah tamparan keras dipipi kirinya.

"Kau!apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! pada sepupumu sendiri Jongin! Kyungsoo sepupumu!" Bentakan dari Nyonya Do menggema dikoridor rumah sakit, membuat Tuan Do menarik tubuh ibu dari anaknya menjauh dari Jongin.

"Aku mencintainya ahjuma. kami saling mencintai."

"Sejak kapan kalian memiliki hubungan bodoh seperti ini." Nyonya Do berhasil menguasai emosinya setelah mendapatkan beberapa bisikan penenang dari suaminya.

"Setahun yang lalu." Ungkap Jongin.

Tak percaya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Membuat Nyonya Do merasa gagal untuk menjaga putri tunggalnya dan keponakan yang ia sayang seperti halnya Kyungsoo.

"Gugurkan." Satu kata yang berhasil membuat tiga pria disitu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ahjuma melakukan itu! Dia anakku! Tak akan ku biarkan ahjuma membunuh bayiku. Kumohon biarkan aku bertanggung jawab, aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo ajhuma." Bantah Jongin dengan perkatan yang dianggapnya gila itu.

"Menikahi Kyungsoo? Sementara semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah sepupunya. Dan kau akan semakin menghancurkan masa depannya. Tidak! Masa depan kalian! Kau bahkan belum lulus dari high schoolmu!dan Kyungsoo dia masih butuh pendidikan di Universitas terbaik! Mengerti kau!"

Jongin tetap merasa tidak terima dengan usul bodoh dari Nyonya Do.

Ckleekk..

"maaf Tuan. Nona Do Kyungsoo sudah siuman. Apakah ada yang bernama Tuan Kim?" tanya seorang perawat berseragam soft pinknya, yang keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kim Jongin."

"Nona Do ingin bertemu dengan anda, silahkan masuk" membukakan pintu berwarna hijau muda untuk jalan Jongin menemui Kyungsoo. Kris dan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pandangan pada punggung Jongin yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"aku gagal mendidik mereka. Sejauh itukah hubungan mereka."

Ratap Nyonya Do yang merasa bersalah.

"itu bukan salahmu. Sudahlah kita pikirkan dengan keadaan tenang. Pasti ada solusi terbaik." tegas Tuan Do dengan keadaan rumit yang menimpa keluarganya sekarang.

Kris? Namja yang sedari tadi geram akan kelakuan Jongin. Rencana untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang ia susun saat diCanada lenyaplah sudah, tak menyangka bahwa akan seperti ini. Rasa tidak rela melepas Kyungsoo, semakin menguat dihati pria berahang tajam itu, berfikir terdiam di hadapan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang menenangkan diri dikursi tunggu yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit, bukan Kris namanya jika ia tak memiliki beribu cara untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau selama ia masih mampu. Dengan otak genius yang diberikan Tuhan, hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk mendapatkan rencana baru yang di yakini akan lebih besar presentase keberhasilannya dibandingkan rencananya terdahulu.

'Thanks Kim Jongin, kau memudahkan jalanku.' menampilkan senyum pesimis di bibir indahnya.

"Aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo ahjuma, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang." mengucapkan hasil pikirannya kepada ibu Kyungsoo. Terkejut, jelas itu yang tercetak di wajah kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo tidak akan mau menggugurkan anak dikandungannya. Jika Kyungsoo menikah denganku, masyarakat tidak akan tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anak Jongin dan Kyungsoo tetap bisa bersama dengan bayinya begitupun dengan Jongin yang masih bisa melihat tumbuhnya anak itu. Akupun bisa menjamin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan kehilangan masa depannya. Kyungsoo bisa meneruskan kuliahnya setelah ia melahirkan, aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhan Kyungsoo. Apapun itu aku berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk hidup Kyungsoo." jelas Kris panjang, demi meyakinkan kedua pasang suami istri dihadapannya.

"Kau yakin apa yang kau ucapkan Kris. Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Mereka pasti tidak setuju kau menikahi seseorang yang tengah mengandung janin dari namja lain, bukan kau." pasti Tuan Do. Ada keraguan di hatinya akan ucapan kris namun ia merasa bahwa itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"aku yakin. Ahjusi tidak usah memikirkan orang tuaku. Aku akan meyakinkan mereka. Mereka pasti mengerti, karna mereka tahu bahwa aku.. Sangat mencintai Kyungsoo"

"bisa ku pegang ucapanmu Kris?" pertanyaan terakhir dari nyonya Do yang membuat Kris menjawab dengan anggukan yakin.

"tentu!"

My Cousin Is My Best Partner-KaiSoo-

"kau sudah bangun Kyungie? Bagaimana keadaanmu?humm?" tanya Jongin begitu berhadapan dengan yeoja yang tengah terhubung dengan jarum dan selang infus ditubuhnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah disisiku apapun yang terjadi. Dan kumohon bantu aku melindungi bayi ini. Aku mencintainya, sama sepertiku mencintaimu." bebicara dengan tangan kiri yang tergenggam erat pada tangan lebar Jongin dan tangan kanan diletakan pada perut rata yang terisi sebuah janin berumur kurang lebih enam minggu itu.

"tentu Kyungsoo. Apapun yang terjadi! Kau dan bayi ini adalah prioritas utama dihidupku saat ini. Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakiti dan memisahkan kalian dariku, aku akan membuat kedua orangtuamu mengizinkanku untuk bersamamu walau kita sepupu. Kau, aku, dan dia akan hidup bersama, Melihatnya tumbuh besar, lucu dan pintar." menumpukan sebelah tangannya di tangan lentik Kyungsoo serta mengelus perutnya.

"humm."angguk Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang mengalir.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Memakan waktu tiga hari untuk memulihkan keadaan Kyungsoo. Tidak sepenuhnya, mual dan pusing masih kerap menghinggapi dirinya, tanda wajar dalam kehamilan.

Berada di ruang tengah yang berisi Kris, kedua orang tua Kyungsoo serta dua orang yang menjadi sorotan pada kumpulnya keluarga itu. Jongin terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berkeringat dan terasa dingin. Mereka tahu inilah saatnya mendengarkan keputusan dari dua orang yang paling berpengaruh di antara mereka. Setelah diamnya Nyonya Do pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo semenjak tahunya ia dalam masalah yang ditimbulkan putri tunggal serta keponakan tersayangnya itu, kini ia memanggil Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk menghadap dirinya dan sang suami.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Kris setelah acara kelulusanmu minggu depan Kyungsoo."

TBC!

Tp sebelumnya mau ucapin terimakasiiiiihhhh banyaaaaakkk buat orang orang yang telah memberikan review dan dorongan semangat buat lanjut nulis. Sebenernya kemarin udah males banget lanjut. Tapi karna kalian aku lanjut..

Big Thanks to::

dokyungsoo21/Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH/regitata/Oh Hannie/Milky /hyunie Kyungie/BBCnindy/kaisoo's child/shim yeonhae/Mrs. Lee Hyukjae/BrightMiracle/asoyasrii/Alychan/Kim leera/ IrmLovEXO/ kaisooshiper/ unyu kyungie/ kyungie jae/ zumkyu28/ DIAH DEGA/ XiauLu BlackPearl/ Yu-ie Chan/ pinzame/ vanessa song/ yesung wife momo/ choi silvi/ kaisoo1214/ BloodAAB/Sexy Rose/ Dhilla 1412/ lee min ji elf/ love jongin/ KaiLuFan/ Firdaf/ Domi12/Kaleng terbang.

Terimakasih banyak telah bersedia mereview ff ni.. Setidaknya menghargai karya seseorang itu adalah perbuatan mulia.

Maaf jika ada yang belum tertulisatau ada kesalahan nama dalam tulisan.


	11. Chapter 11

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 11

Kim JongIn

Do KyungSoo

Wu YiFan

KaiSoo

KriSoo.

Warn:: TYPO! GS!

Sehari Updet dua kali! Baik khaaaaann ^^.

Maaf buat kai biased yang ku buat pangeran anda menderita.

Dan maaf buat kris biased yang ku nistakan leader tampan kalian. Muehehehe

Shim KyungHee Present

My Cousin Is My Best Partner.

Pernikahan? Kyungsoo dengan Kris? Tidak! Tidak pernah hal itu terbayangkan oleh Jongin. Bukan seperti hal yang diinginkannya, menghamili Kyungsoo dan membiarkan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo mengetahui hubungannya, bahkan memberikan hasil sebuah janin yang tumbuh sehat di dalam rahim Kyungsoo, adalah rencana yang telah Jongin pikirkan dengan masak, agar mereka tak dipisahkan karna adanya anak hasil dari hubungannya.

Tapi kini, Jongin mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo akan dinikahkan oleh lelaki lain. Ck! perkataan Nyonya Do adalah omong kosong bagi Jongin.

Berdiri tanpa melepaskan gengamannya yang semakin merapat, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo bermaksud meninggalkan ketiga pasang mata yang dianggap Jongin musuhnya kali ini.

"berhenti Jongin. Apakah ini yang kau maksud mencintai Kyungsoo. Menghamilinya dan bertanggung jawab hanya dengan mengandalkan kata cintamu huh? Semua orang tidak akan mengerti dengan kata cinta yang kau ucapkan. Dan dengan apa kau bertanggung jawab sementara hidupmu saja kini ditanggung oleh Tuan Do." terdengar suara Kris yang terlihat dewasa.

"maaf Jongin. Tetapi kau harus memilih, lepaskan Kyungsoo atau gugurkan bayi itu." hanya bisa menangis yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

"dua pilihan bodoh yang jelas tidak akan aku lakukan."

Kembali melangkah dengan langkah lebarnya bersama genggaman tangan Kyungsoo ditelapaknya.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

"Jongin ini sakit." ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tak terdengar lembut lagi karna terganggunya pita suara akibat tangisan terus menerus yang dilakukannya. Jongin

menyentuh pergelangan tangan kurus dan ramping milik Kyungsoo yang dihiasi memar kebiruan pada kulit putihnya karna cengkraman tangan Jongin tadi. Mengelus luka itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati seakan itu adalah maneukin terbuat dari krystal indah yang rapuh.

"maafkan aku. Aku menyakiti lenganmu." lirih Jongin

"kau patahkan lenganku atau kau ambil jantungku tak akan ku permasalahkan. Tapi tidak jika kau menyakiti hatiku dengan melepaskanku atau membiarkan bayi ini pergi dari hidupku,, hidup kita." Kembali jatuhnya butir bening yang sempat terhenti dari mata Kyungsoo.

"kau tahu bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi!" menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dan mencium kedua kelopak mata yang refleks terpejam dengan sendirinya.

"ikut aku. Aku rasa ada seorang yang bisa membatu kita" ucap Jongin yang disambut dengan pertanyaan di wajah Kyungsoo walau tak dikeluarkannya.

Berada disebuah bus antar provinsi yang akan membawanya pada tempat tujuan mereka. Kyungsoo bersandar di bahu kanan Jongin dengan mata terpejam, tidak tidur tapi mengulang tingkah konyol, perbuatan baik, ataupun moment manis yang pernah tercipta dengan Jongin. Memilih cara itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya sesaat.

Flashback.. (sebelum mereka pacaran tetapi sudah menjadi partner ranjang)

"Aaahhh kau kalah Jongin~ cepat lakukan hukuman dariku. Kau harus berpura-pura kenal dengan.. Ahh annio, kau harus berpura-pura bahwa kau adalah pacar dari yeoja itu. Dan makan makanan yang yeoja itu pesan." tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah meja terisi beberapa macam makanan yang dikelilingi empat orang yeoja, dan menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukan Jongin sebagai hukuman atas kekalahannya bermain sebuah game digame center yang terletak di lantai tiga Mall itu.

"tapi dia tidak sendiri Kyungie, itu ramai. Kau benar-benar ingin mempermalukanku huh?"mencoba memberi pengertian agar Kyungsoo membatalkan atau setidaknya mengganti hukumannya.

"benar! Aku ingin mempermalukanmu! Karna itu sekarang cepat lakukan atauuu~" tergantungnya ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memicingkan matanya.

"atau apa?"

"atau... Kau tidak akan merasakan lembutnya kulit polosku menempempel di kulit Cokelatmu ini selama dua bulan." seringai Kyungsoo

"arghh Damn! Kau menyebalkan Do Kyungsoo. Baik, akan kulakukan." Jongin menyerah akan gertakan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya hanyalah tipu muslihat Kyungsoo. Ck! Mana mungkin ia menyianyiakan atau mengabaikan sentuhan tubuh Jongin selama dua bulan.

Jongin berjalan kearah yeoja-yeoja cantik, walau tak secantik sepupunya yang mempunyai mata bulat nanindah. Merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum menjalankan aksi konyolnya.

"anyeong Chagiiii~~. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama." keempat wanita itu terkejut dengan kedatangan heboh Jongin yang tiba tiba, terlebih salah satu wanita berkacamata minus yang disapa Jongin. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk memberikan waktu yeoja-yeoja itu berbicara menanyakan siapa dirinya, Jongin kembali melancarkan aksinya.

"ahhh kau sampai sudah memesan makanan segini banyaknya saat menungguku. Ckck baik sekali kau itu chagi. Baiklah akan ku makan ini semua agar kau senang." mengambil beberapa makanan dan dimasukannya sekaligus kedalam mulutnya. Membuat mulutnya penuh dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"ahh inyi shangathhh enyuak hahgi. Khau pintah memihih mahanan." ayolah Jongin. Jika seseorang disekolahmu melihat wajah burukmu saat ini pasti kau membantah bahwa itu seorang 'Kai' yang terkenal dengan dinginnya yang melebihi es di kutub utara, terkecuali Kyungsoo tentunya. Yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil yang terbalut dengan mini dress baby blue dengan corak bunga dibagian bawahnya, yang sedang terbahak dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk menutupi bagian keluarnya suara tawa geli itu dan rambut panjang curly miliknya yang terjatuh kedepan saat menundukan dirinya tak kuat melihat kelakuan partnernya.

"henapha khau idak makhan hagi? Inhi makhanlah." Jongin masih sibuk memakan apapun dihadapkannya,menyodorkan satu potong paha ayam goreng tepat di wajah yeoja yang dia panggil 'chagi'.

Brakkkk

"Yaaaakkk! Apa kau gila hah?! Siapa kau! Datang dan memanggilku kekasihmu! Memakan makanan yang bukan punyamu! Menyodorkan makanan yang telah kau makan! Dan mengenai lenganku dengan makanan menjijikan yang ada di mulutmu! Kau cari mati hahhh!" sembur yeoja itu, jengah akan kelakuan abnormal Jongin. Dan baru kali ini Jongin menyadari seramnya wanita saat dalam kemarahan memuncak, dan harus ia akui bahwa dia mulai takut.

"mii.. Miann.." mengambil jalan seribu langkah bersama Kyungsoo yang ia tarik ikut berlari menjauhi empat orang yeoja yang tengah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dengan teriakan cempreng mereka.

"buahahahaha ahahaha ahahahaha~kau..kauu.. Ahahaha" sibuk tertawa karna saking gelinya Kyungsoo melupakan nafas yang seharusnya terengah seperti dengan halnya Jongin yang kini mengatur nafasnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan pada lututnya untuk dijadikan penopang.

"puas kau!? jika kau tak menghentikan tawa mengesalkanmu itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." ucapan Jongin tak kunjung membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan meninggalkan tawanya.

"hahaha yaahhh yahhh Jongin ahh tungguu~~ arraseo arraseo aku berhenti. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku." kejar Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang telah meninggalkan beberapa langkah didepannya.

"dan tidak membahas hal itu!" tambah Jongin dan menatap Kyungsoo. Menganggukan wajah kecilnya dan memberikan tanda v pada jari telunjuk dan tengahnya serta ditambah senyuman manis yang berasal dari bibir plum pink itu.

"aku lapaar~ kita makan dulu bagaimana?aku ingin makan wafel di cafe itu" rajuk Kyungsoo manja yang hanya ditunjukan pada Jongin dan kedua orang tuanya.

"haahhh.. Kau menyebalkan. Ayoo jelekk"

"yakkk ini bau Jongin. Lepaskann aku bisa jalan sendiri.. Aahh Jongiiinn~~" rengek Kyungsoo,meronta mencoba melepaskan dekapan lengan Jongin yang menjepit kepalanya.

At 'W' Cafe'

"cobalah dulu Jongin ini enak. Kau pasti menyukainya." menyelipkan dengan paksa wafel strawberry yang dipesannya pada belah bibir Jongin yang diterima dan dikunyah dengan paksa.

"enak bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

"tentuuuu ini enak. Huummm~" sambut Kyungsoo antusias saat melihat Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"ahhh Jongin ah~ tampan! Tampan sekali dia.." heboh Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang lelaki yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan beberapa temannya. Kemeja putih dengan satu kancing teratas dibukanya, dengan bawahan celana bahan hitam dan sepatu kulit cokelat tua, sedangkan jas hitam terlihat tersampir di lengan Kursi yang diduduki. Membuat Kyungsoo terkagum dengan penampilan si namja tampan berkulit putih cerah.

"pendek dan tidak seksi. Masih lebih tampan diriku." komentar Jongin setelah melihat dan memperhatikan lelaki yang sedikit membuatnya kesal atau, cemburu mungkin.

"ck! Kau itu. Dia sangat tampan! Dan seny.." kalimat Kyungsoo terpotong dengan sendrinya saat melihat bahwa lelaki tampan itu bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo. Memberikan senyum angelic, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, senyum lima jari terbaik miliknya.

"dia senyum ddiaaa senyum padaku Jonginahh~ kyaaa" heboh Kyungsoo dengan rona merah dipipi chubynya. Kembali terdiam. Mencoba untuk memperlihatkan keanggunan seorang wanita saat mata coklat lelaki itu kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Tingkah Kyungsoo membuat Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Kyungsoo Mendekatkan gelas yang terisi banana milk shake pesanannya, mengambil sedotan bergaya spirall berwana yellow soft tanpa memutuskan tatapannya yang beradu pandang dengan pria itu. Bermaksud menyedot minuman dengan sedotan itu, mengarahkannya pada sebuah lubang yang ada diwajahnya.

Sleb...

Salah!sedotan itu salah memasuki lubang yang seharusnya.

"buahahahahahahaha... Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan kyungsooooo! Ahaha kau belajar meminum dengan lubang hidungmu huh? Memang ada apa dengan mulutmu?"entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan sehingga salah menempatkan sedotan itu dilubang hidungnya.

"kyaa ahhhh kenapa masuk hidungku~" histeris Kyungsoo. Menolehkan pandangannya pada asal suara tawa beberapa namja.

'hueeehh eomma aku maluu~' ucap kyungsoo dalam hati saat mengetahui bahwa lelaki tampan itu bersama teman-temannya yang menertawakan kekonyolannya.

Berlari keluar cafe dengan wajah merah padam karna malu yang tak tertahankan. Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo dengan tawa yang masih sesekali ia keluarkan, setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar won dimeja itu.

Flashback End.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner-KaiSoo-

Menangis. Kyungsoo menangis saat mengingat waktu lampau yang telah ia lalui bersama Jongin. Terus menetes airmatanya dari mata bulat yang masih terpejam. Tak akan ia relakan sedikitpun jika rusaknya memory bersama Jongin di dalam ingatannya.

Jongin tersadar merasakan bahunya basah akan rembesan air mata Kyungsoo dibajunya.

TBC..

3/4 Chap lagi End!

1. Siapakah yang dimaksud seorang penolong yang di bilang Jongin?

2. Kuatkah Jongin mempertahankan Kyungsoo dan baby agar tetap disampingnya.?

3. Mau NC?

4. KrisTao or RisLay buat couple pendukung(?)

Clo mu tau n mau semi nc/nc Review!

Clo susah Review diffn bisa Review lewat twitt ku KyungHeeShim atau Di Line_Shim KyungHee.

Jika masih saja ada alasan tidak mereview, berarti anda memang tidak punya niat menghargai karya seseorang.

Dan maafkan akuuu yang g bisa ngetikk panjuang..eotte? T.T

Big Thanks to::

dokyungsoo21/Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH/regitata/Oh Hannie/Milky Andromeda/Hisayuchi /hyunie Kyungie/BBCnindy/kaisoo's child/shim yeonhae/Mrs. Lee Hyukjae/BrightMiracle/asoyasrii/Alychan/Kim leera/ IrmLovEXO/ kaisooshiper/ unyu kyungie/ kyungie jae/ zumkyu28/ DIAH DEGA/ XiauLu BlackPearl/ Yu-ie Chan/ pinzame/ vanessa song/ yesung wife momo/ choi silvi/ kaisoo1214/ BloodAAB/Sexy Rose/ Dhilla 1412/ lee min ji elf/ love jongin/ KaiLuFan/ Firdaf/ Domi12/Kaleng terbang/Step Name/JY/mitchihyun/sonexoticshawol/PriidSteLL/Love Sehun.

Bye bye! :*


	12. Chapter 12

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 12

Kim Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo.

Warn! GS! Typoo! Drama!

Baiklahh kemarin lebih banyak yang minta KrisTao.. Jadi aku bikin KrisTao.. Belum ada moment mereka disini.. Chap depan lebih ke mereka, kaisoo numpang lewat doang. Buat Kris Biased maafkan aku yang menistakan uri Leader disini.. Tapi dsini belum aq jelasin kenapa kris begitu.. Jd jgn marah dulu ne.. dan maaaaafff sekali klo mengecewakan.

Mau promo sekalian.. Silahkan baca FF baruku 188cm Vs 158cm -KaiSoo-

Prev Chap

Menangis. Kyungsoo menangis saat mengingat waktu lampau yang telah ia lalui bersama Jongin. Terus meneteskan air dari mata bulat yang masih terpejam. Tak akan ia relakan sedikitpun jika rusaknya memory bersama Jongin di dalam ingatannya.

Jongin tersadar merasakan bahunya basah akan rembesan air mata Kyungsoo dibajunya

Shim KyungHee Present

My Cousin Is My Best Friend

Chapter 12..

berdiri disebuah rumah mewah dengan warna Putih gading yang menyelimutinya, ukiran rumit di dua tiang penyangga serta diatas pintu utama menambah pesona rumah yang dihuni keluarga Oh. keluarga yang tak pernah Jongin hiraukan keberadaannya. Tapi kini, hanya keluarga inilah satu-satunya yang Jongin harapkan atas bantuannya. Pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi membatasi keberadaan Jongin dengan rumah itu. Sudah sepantasnya Jongin merengek pada Ibunya, merengek minta pertolongan akan masalah yang dihadapinya. Masalah yang awalnya ia pikir bisa menjadi pengabul akan semua mimpinya untuk bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata seperti boomerang yang balik menyerangnya. Menekan tombol putih yang terletak pada dinding dari batu-batu kokoh disamping kiri pagar hitam tersebut.

"Jongin ini rumah siapa?" keluarnya suara Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakannya yang akan mengulang menekan bel itu.

"eomma.." satu kata yang Kyungsoo dapat sangat paham dari Jongin.

"siapa disana?" suara wanita berasal dari intercom yang dipasang bersama dengan bel itu.

"Kim Jongin. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim.. Ahh maksudku Nyonya Oh. Tolong katakan padanya aku ingin menemuinya." Jawab Jongin yang tergagap canggung karna untuk pertama kalinya menyebut marga lain untuk Ibunya itu, semenjak ibunya menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan pertambangan emas dan berlian.

"baik.. Tunggu sebentar." ucap si perempuan yang berkomunikasi lewat intercom itu.

Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Bukan pagar hitam itu, melainkan pintu coklat tua yang menjadi media untuk memasuki rumah besar itu.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi berlari dan bergegas membuka pintu gerbang dengan cepat, seakan dikejar sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Bruuuukkkk...

Sebuah pelukan kasih sayang serta rindu yang teramat di berikan secara cuma oleh wanita yang tadi berlari.

"eomma merindukanmu Jongin.. Mengaa baru sekarang kau menemui eomma dirumah ini huh?" Bertanya setelah pelukannya terlepas tapi tidak dengan telapak tangannya yang kini bertengger manis di wajah Jongin. Menanggkupnya dan memberikan sentuhan lembut yang dahulu bisa membuat Jongin tertidur karna kehangatan dan kenyamanannya.

"maafkan aku eoma. Aku hanya..belum bisa menerimanya."lirih Jongin yang membuat Nyonya Kim merasa semakin bersalah.

"eomma tahu Jongin. Kau bersama Kyungie?" tersadar dengan adanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam, memberikan ruang kepada ibu dan anak itu untuk menumpahkan apa yang mereka pendam.

"Ne ahjuma" ucapan Kyungsoo dibalas pelukan erat oleh dengan sedikit usapan di rambutnya.

"masuklah.. Kalian harus istirahat,pasti lelah." mengajak Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah mewah layaknya Istana kerajaan.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Terduduk pada bibir ranjang dengan rambut yang terlihat habis tersentuh air dan harumnya sabun yang masih menguar ditubuhnya saat ini. Memikirkan apa yang Jongin katakan pada satu jam yang lalu, menyuruhnya diam dikamar menunggu Jongin kembali setelah berbicara pada ibunya, menjelaskan semua permasalahan yang ada. Kyungsoo paham, Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo bersamanya saat mengatakan pada ibu Jongin karna Jongin tak mau ambil resiko dengan keputusan Nyonya Kim. Kemungkinan bahwa permohonan maaf akan kesalahannya serta permintaan tolong pada ibunya yang disambut dengan pelukan maaf serta pertolongan tulus. Atau sebaliknya, disambut dengan tamparan keras, ikut menghujat dan berusaha memisahkan mereka. Setidaknya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo luput dari tamparan nyonya Kim dengan berdiam dikamar.

Cklekkk..

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan wajah seorang lelaki yang ia cintai, sepupunya sendiri. Berjalan manghampiri Kyungsoo, tidak duduk disampingnya. Melainkan bersimpuh dihadapan Kyungsoo membawa jemari Kyungsoo untuk digenggamnya, Jongin melihat di mata Kyungsoo yang penuh pertanyaan, pertanyaan yang akan keberhasilannya ataupun kegagalannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Dan jawab pertanyaanku Kyungie.. Apa kau menyesal dengan kesalahan ini?"

"Tidak Jongin"

"apa kau mencintaiku dan anak ini"

Mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata.

"sangat. Aku sangat mencintai kalian." kembali bulir-bulir cairan bening itu mengalir.

"apa kau.. Percaya padaku, sepupumu yang masih di kelas sebelas Senior High school, bisa menjadi suamimu serta ayah dari bayi ini?" pertanyaan terakhir Jongin yang diucapkan dengan nafas tertahan menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo. Tak kunjung bicara membuat Jongin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"eomma memaafkan kita. Dia bersedia membantu kita untuk berbicara dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Greepp..

Kyungsoo ikut bersimpuh dan memeluk Jongin saat kedua matanya terasa semakin panas.

"aku percaya. Telah ku taruh kepercayaanku padamu sepenuhnya Jongin. Sejak dahulu. Sejak dahulu kita memulainya, kau lupa huh?" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tengkuk Jongin. Tersenyum, Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya atas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"tak aku ketahui bahwa Kalian sangat manis untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih."ucap Nyonya Kim yang entah sejak kapan berada diambang pintu kamar itu. Membuat dua orang itu saling melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Turunlah. Kita makan bersama. Sebentar lagi suami dan kedua anakku pulang. Ayo." ajaknya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Jongin kau turunlah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mengganti bajuku."Jongin yang tersadar bahwa Kyungsoo hanya memakai bathrobe, mengangguk dan berjalan keluar tak lupa menutup pintu kamar itu.

Dengan cepat tanpa terburu Kyungsoo berganti dengan tshirt hijau tosca berkontras soft, serta skiny jeans. Berjalan menuju meja rias untuk merapikan tampilannya.

Deggg!

'Kris oppa..' bergumam dihatinya saat melihat sebuah photo yang terbingkai rapi di meja rias itu.

Menilih lebih teliti pada satu dari dua sosok yang ada di photo itu.

Pria yang dikenalinya sebagai anak dari atasan appanya itu.

Berlari menuju ruang makan dimana Jongin dan Nyonya Kim berada.

"Kyungie kau kenapa?bisakah kau berjalan dengan tenang?kau sedang hamil. Kau bisa membahayakan dia" ingat Nyonya Kim pada keponakannya itu.

Sesat Kyungsoo lupa. Dia benar benar lupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kini tak lagi sebebas dahulu.

"ahjuma.. Ini, siapa lelaki ini."tanya Kyungsoo cepat, ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya salah mengenali orang di foto itu. Jongin terkejut melihat gambaran orang pada photo yang Kyungsoo pegang.

"Siapa kau! Kembalikan itu padaku!" ucap lantang seorang Yeoja yang menggendong bayi lucu. Menoleh pada asal suara, yang ternyata suara seorang yang ada diphoto tadi. Sosok yang tersenyum cerah disisi Kris pada photo itu.

"Tao? Kau sudah pulang? Perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Anak kandung eomma. Dan ini Do Kyungsoo keponakan eomma."raut wajah kesal yeoja Tinggi dengan tubuh yang berliuk sempurna layaknya super model, dan wajah manis dengan bibir mungil, tergantikan dengan raut yang lebih tenang saat mengetahui identitas orang yang berani menyentuh barang yang ia jaga.

"maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa lelaki di photo ini." ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut. Tidak terbayang jika Kyungsoo menjadi lawan dari yeoja di depannya itu. Melihat dari tinggi badannya saja, Kyungsoo merasa bawa dia sangat kecil.

"aku yang meminta maaf karna membentakmu. Tapi bisakah kau berika photo itu padaku?"Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"apa .. Kau mengenal Kris?"tanya Kyungsoo setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya untuk bertanya atau tidak.

"ya. Aku mengenalnya. Mengenal laki laki ini. Lelaki berengsek yang sangat ku benci."gumam Tao.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin refleks setelah mendengar ucapan tao.

"Dia adalah orang yang telah meninggalkanku setelah memperkosaku."ucap Tao lirih.

Kedua manusia yang baru mengetahui hal itu terdiam dengan keterkejutannya.

"cih.. Brengsek! Dasar orang tak berguna!"geram Kai.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

Penjelasan panjang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Membuat Tao semakin kecewa dengan Kris. Pria yang pernah dicintainya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pria yang masih dicintainya,terbukti dengan photo yang selalu disimpannya dengan rapi pada kamar yang tadi Kyungsoo tempati. Kamar tamu dimana Kris melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

"Dia lucu sekali Jongin. Lihatlah betapa putih dan halus kulit sehunnie. Sangat berbeda dengan kulit hitammu." Banding Kyungsoo seraya mengusap pipi chuby bayi berumur tiga bulan itu dipangkuannya.

"tapi dia tidak sexy sepertiku Kyungie.." Jongin tak mau kalah dengan si bayi bernama sehun.

"euung~~huk hik... Hikkk"Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya dari Jongin setelah mendengar suara cegukan dari Sehun.

"huaaa dia cegukan Jongin.. Aku harus bagaimana.." heboh Kyungsoo.

Srukk sruukk

"yaaa yaaa yaaa! hentikan itu bayiii! itu punyaku!" pelotot Jongin saat melihat Sehun menggesekkan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada Kyungsoo.

"haha.. Kau ini! mana mengerti dia dengan ucapanmu.. Aishh geli Sehunnie haha.. Baiklahhh akan kubuatakan kau susu, sepertinya Kau haus hmm."Ucap Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari dadanya.

"pangku dia Jongin aku akan membuat susu."Kyungsoo menyerahkan Sehun kepangkuan Jongin dan beranjak ke dapur.

"baiklah aku ingin berbincang padamu sebagai seorang Pria dan sebagai seorang Saudara." Jongin membuka perbincangan dengan sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan kedipan mata lucu.

"Pertama. Terimakasih telah membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum tadi. Tapi Hentikan tingkahmu yang manja dan sok polos dengan Kyungsooku. Tidak boleh mengulangi hal seperti itu lagi, karna itu.. Punyaku mengerti!"menekan dua kata terakhir.

"yang Kedua. Karna kau sekarang adalah adikku, kau harus menghormatiku. Panggil aku Hyung, G!" yang dijak bicara hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas yang entah apa artinya.

"dan yang ketiga. Hal yang terpenting. Kau harus tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan tidak cengeng! Kau harus bisa menjadi lelaki kuat yang selalu melindungi keluargamu dan orang yang kau sayangi apapun yang terjadi. Kau punya kakak perempuan cantik yang harus kau jaga. Kau adalah anak laki-laki yang harus membantu appamu, tidak membiarkannya dalam kesulitan,kau harus membahagiakan dan membuatnya bangga terhadapmu. Serta yang terpenting.. Sayangilah eomma, buatlah dia bahagia dengan kehadiranmu disisinya. Buatlah dia selalu tersenyum. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya. Sudah cukup dia bersedih karna kelakuan appaku dan diamnya diriku selama ini. Jadi kuminta kau tidak membuatnya bersedih lagi. Arrachi?" mengusap kepala Sehun yang sedikit ditumbuhi rambut. Tanpa Jongin sadari bahwa empat pasang mata tersenyum karna ucapannya, satu pasang diantaranya telah mengeluarkan airmata yang tak terbendung.

"hukss hukss hueeeeaaaa"Sehun menangis sangat kencang membuat Jongin terkaget.

"Kyungsoo dia menang.."terhenti setelah melihat saudara dan ayah tirinya beserta Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang menangis tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya, berada di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo kemarikan botol susunya, Sehun biar denganku." Kyungsoo menyerahkan botol susu yang telah ia buat isinya ke tangan Tao. Tao mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Jongin dan membawanya ke kamar. Jongin yang masih terbingung mengapa dia ditatap seperti itu.

"eomma.. Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun.. Sungguh." jelas Jongin mengira eommanya menangis karna ia telah melukai Sehun."

Nyonya Kim yang kini telah mengganti marga itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Mengelus pipi Jongin dan mengecupnya.

"eomma tahu sayang."

No NC! Lebih bnyk yg minta nc nya ditunda.. Nanti ja clo mslh dah clear..

Review please!

Yang ga bisa review di ffn.. Silahkan review di Twitterku KyungHeeShim. Yang mau follow silahkan.. Tenang ja aku bakal follback kok..

Atau bisa juga di Line ku_ Shim HyungHee


	13. Chapter 13

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 13

Kim Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo.

Warn! GS! TYPO PARAH! Drama! NO EDIT!

Bnyk yg salah paham sm chap kemarin sepertinya.

Tao adalah anak Tuan Oh dengan istri pertamanya dulu

Sehun itu adalah anak nyonya Kim dan tuan Oh yang berarti adik dari Tao dan Jongin. Begitu..Tao emang hamil gara"Kris tapi anaknya keguguran. Di chap ini di jelaskan.

Shim KyungHee present

My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 13

" menggugurkannya? ck janin itu adalah anak dari Kyungsoo! cucu mu! begitu hinanyakah anakku sehingga kau tak bisa merestui Jongin untuk menjadi suami dari anakmu? mereka bukan saudara sedarah. Mereka saling mencintai, kau bermaksud menikahkan anakmu dengan pria lain dan membuat Kyungsoo mengalami stres selama masa kehamilannya serta kau ingin melihat anakku mati perlahan, hanya kau mempertahankan kehormatan dimata orang luar?! " ucapan dengan tekanan terus mengalir dari nyonya Kim kepada sang adik yang kini berada dihadapannya.

" tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau terlalu kejam untuk putrimu sendiri. Membiarkan dia melewati masa kehamilannya tanpa orang yang ia cintai. " sambungnya kembali.

" eonnie.. Aku memikirkan kehidupan mereka jika menikah. Bagaimana Jongin bisa menafkahi Kyungsoo jika dirinya sendiripun masih sekolah. Dan bagaimana mereka dipandang oleh orang lain. Anak merekapun akan terkena gunjingan. " balas nyonya Do yang terlihat lingkar hitam di kantung matanya karna semua permasalahan yang dibuat oleh anak dan keponakannya.

"hanya itukah? Hanya karna itukah alasanmu? Aku yang akan menanggung biaya hidup mereka, termasuk kuliah Kyungsoo nantinya. Dan jika kau memikirkan omong kosong orang lain terhadap mereka. Aku akan membawa mereka keluar dari negara ini. Jadi batalkan pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan pria pengecut pilihanmu jauh lebih baik dari pada manusia berengsek sepertinya" putus nyonya Kim

" eonnie, apa maksudmu. Kuminta kau jaga ucapanmu, kau tak tahu apapun tentang dia. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan anakku pergi jauh dariku! " baas nyonya Kim yang tak kalah tegasnya.

" Wu YiFan atau Kris yang kau kenal itu adalah bajingan yang telah memperkosa anak tiriku, menghamilinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja! Orang seperti itukah yang akan kau jadikan calon menantumu?! Lelaki seperti itukah yang kau restui untuk menikahi dan menjadi suami anakmu?! Lelaki bajingan yang akan kau pilih menjadi ayah dari cucu mu? Dan kau menyingkirkan ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Kyungsoo padahal ia masih bernafas. Begitu?! " suasana yang semakin panas oleh emosi kedua ibu yang masih saja bergelut menyalurkan kemauan masing masing.

" apa maksudmu? Kris tidak mungkin seperti itu. " tuan Do. Salah satu dari dua pria dewasa yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan suara yang memenuhi ruang tengah keluarga Do itupun angkat suara.

" tapi itu kenyataannya. Kris menghamili Tao, anak kandungku. Ia memperkosanya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tao mengalami depresi yang menyebabkan gugurnya janin itu. " jelas tuan Oh si pengubah marga ibu dari Jongin. Membuat sepasang suami istri bermarga Do itu terkejut luar biasa. Kris selama ini adalah lelaki baik sopan dan dewasa dimata mereka. Tetapi kini lenyap begitu saja anggapan dan sanjungan mereka terhadap anak dari atasan tuan Do tersebut.

" tak ada lagi alasan kalian menekan Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo untuk berpisah terlebih lagi menggugurkan bayi itu. Jika itu terjadi, maaf aku benar benar akan membawa mereka pergi darimu. " melangkah pergi keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim setelah memberikan sedikit ancaman kepada sang adik. Di ikuti oleh tuan Oh yang sebelumnya meminta maaf atas kekasaran istrinya serta mengucapkan salam kepada dua orang yang sebelumnya bertemu saat acara pernikahannya yang kedua.

" hubungi Kris sekarang oppa. Aku ingin bicara dengannya. " tuan Do mengeluarkan benda persegi dari saku celana bahan berwarna hitamnya, yang akan digunakan menghubungi Kris. Tak dapat di tebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan nyonya Do saat ini. Ekspresi datar terpasang di wajah cantiknya walau beberapa kerutan halus sudah terlihat.

" apa keputusan yang kita ambil oppa? Aku benar benar bingung. " tanya nyonya Do begitu sadar bahwa sang suami telah menyelesaikan panggilannya dengan Kris.

" aku tidak bisa melepas putriku dengan lelaki sembarang, Jihye. Kita tunggu penjelasan Kris. Kau tenanglah, istirahatlah, itu lebih baik untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karna masalah ini. " Jung Jihye nama asli dari nyonya Do sebelum dipersunting oleh tuan Do. merengkuh tubuh istrinya, menyalurkan kekuatan dari pelukan hangat miliknya.

Satu jam waktu yang dihabiskan mereka untuk menunggu pria tampan yang kini berada di hadapan mereka. Jacket kulit berwarna hitam, jeans hitam serta kaus putih sebagai dalamannya memang bukanlah pakaian yang tidak terlalu pantas digunakan untuk bertemu seseorang yang lebih tua. Memang bukan tujuan utamanya Kris menemui orang yang dianggapnya sebagai calon mertua saat ini. Tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah ke club malam bernama Mirotic milik senior dikampusnya. Namun tujuan itu berubah haluan saat menerima panggilan dari ayah kandung orang yang ia cintai, jadi wajar saja bila ia memakai pakaian seperti itu.

" Kris aku tidak mau bertele - tele denganmu. Apa kau mengenal Hwang Zi Tao? " ucap Tuan Do dengan tegasnya. Dapat tuan Do lihat perubahan mimik wajah Kris. Pupil mata cokelatnya sedikit melebar seakan terkejut apa yang ditanyakan tuan Do.

" dari mana anda menge.. "

" aku memanggilmu kesini karna aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu Kris, bukan pertanyaanmu. " belum sempat kalimat yang kris ucapkan selesai, tuan Do mengambil alih.

" Ya.. Ya a.. Aku mengenalnya. Dia junior ku dahulu saat aku bersekolah di China. "sedikit keraguan di awal kalimat.

" apa hubungmu dengannya? " suara rendah dan sedikit serak milik Jihye, ibu dari Kyungsoo terdengar.

" hanya sebatas senior dan junior ahjumma." ingin rasanya Kris melayangkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berada di kepalanya. ' Bagaimana dan Dari mana kalian bisa mengenal Tao. ' Hanya itu kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan sedari tadi. Satu kalimat yang sangat sulit ia ucapkan.

" Apa yang kau perbuat kepadanya!? " Kris tersentak dengan pertanyaan Tuan Do. Dia tidak bodoh, dia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikeluarkannya sebagai jawaban.

" kau memperkosanya Kris?! " pertanyaan yang bernada bentakkan dari Nyonya Do benar - benar membuatnya tak berkutik. Hanya tangan terkepal erat yang meresponnya.

" dan kau meninggalkannya! Benar begitu? " Mencoba meredam amarah dengan merendahkan intonasinya yang malah terasa seram untuk kris.

" aku tidak bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawabku ahjuma. Semua karena paksaan dari ayah. Ayah tidak setuju aku menikahinya. Dan mengirimku ke korea. Aku bermaksud menikahinya walau aku tak mencintainya. Aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apapun jika ayah yang berkehendak " bela Kris. Tuan Do menggengam tangan sang istri menyuruh tenang.

" kami tidak akan menanyakan hal yang berkaitan tentang kau dengan Tao lagi. Perlu kau tau, Tao adalah saudara tiri Jongin, dan sepupu tiri Kyungsoo saat ini. "

Penjelasan yang bisa membuat Kris merasa terbunuh saat ini juga.

Tak pernah ia duga bahwa Tao si wanita bermata panda dengan bibir kucing yang telah dia nodai adalah sepupu Kyungsoo, pemilik hatinya.

" dan maaf Kris, kami tidak bisa menerimamu menjadi pendamping Kyungsoo. " putus tuan Kim yang membuat kedua orang tersebut mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Kris yang menatap tuan Do tak percaya bahwa dirinya ditolak seperti itu dan nyonya Do yang memejamkan kedua matanya berpikir tentang keputusan akhir menikahan putri kandungnya dengan keponakannya sendiri.

" hanya akan menjadi beban yang lain jika Kyungsoo mengetahui masa lalumu. Maafkan kami Kris, kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putri tunggal kami. " lanjut Tuan Do tanpa memutuskan pandangan seriusnya terhadap Kris.

" tapi aku mencintai Kyungsoo ahjusi. Sangat. Dan ku yakin aku bisa membahagiakannya. "bela Kris untuk dirinya yang seakan tak rela Kyungsoo pergi darinya.

" bagaimana kau bisa membahagiakan anakku sedangkan kau sendiri membunuh anakmu secara tidak langsung. " kebingungan yang tersampir di wajah Kris akan perkataan nyonya Do.

" anak? Aku membunuh anakku? Apa maksudnya ahjuma? "

" kau tidak mengetahui bahwa Tao hamil karna perbuatanmu? Dan mengalami keguguran karna depresi serius? " pengecut dan brengsek. Bagi Kris Dua kata itu tak cukup untuk menghina dirinya sendiri saat ini. Bahkan untuk menghina perbuatannya dahulupun tak cukup, dan kini semakin buruk dirinya dengan kenyataan yg semakin diterimanya.

" selesaikanlah masalahmu Kris. Kami tak membencimu karna kami bukan orang yang pantas untuk melakukan itu dan menghakimimu. Tetapi kami tidak bisa menyerahkan Kyungsoo padamu. " rasa marah kecewa bingung semua ada dalam benak Kris.

" Aku benar - benar menyayangi Kyungsoo ahjusi. Kuharap ahjushi memikirkan lagi tentang pernikahan ini. "

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Drrrrttt.. Drrrttt..

Getar halus yang berasal dari benda putih di meja nakas samping Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya, cukup membuat perempuan yang tengah berbagi nyawa dengan janin di perutnya terbangun. Meraih dan melihat siapa penelpon tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari Kris. Melirik seorang perempuan yang tertidur lelap disampingnya, tak dapat disangkal kemanisan wajah Tao memanglah membuat iri siapapun, dalam tidur lelapnya Tao pun mengeluarkan aura perempuan baik dan manis. Beranjak dari ranjangnya perlahan agar tak tercipta derit yang membangunkan Tao. Berjalan menuju balkon kamar tao yang menampilkan malam dengan langit hitam kelam. Mempersiapkan diri dengan cara menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dalam sebelum menyentuh bagian berwarna hijau.

" yeoboseo? Oppa? " ucapnya pelan

" yeoboseo. Benar ini dengan Do Kyungsoo? " ucap suara berat khas lelaki di seberang sambungan telpon itu. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi sehingga kedua alis yang cukup tebal namun rapi terbentuk dengan sendirinya itu, hampir bertemu. Merasa heran dengan apa yang dikatakan suara itu. Bukan suara berat milik Kris yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

" ya. Aku Do Kyungsoo, dengan siapa aku bicara dan kemana pemilik telpon ini " jawabnya

" ahh saya seorang pekerja Mirotic Club, pemilik telpon ini mabuk berat dan terus meracau nama anda. Kami tidak tahu harus kemana membawanya pulang karna tak ada tanda pengenal dan hanya ada telpon genggam ini yang ia bawa. Bisakah anda kesini? setengah jam lagi kami akan tutup " jelas seseorang yang mengaku pekerja di salah satu club itu.

" bisakah kau jaga dia sementara? Aku akan kesana sekarang. " Kyungsoo menutup sambungan setelanh mendengar kesanggupan pekerja itu untuk menjaga Kris sementara saat dirinya menuju Club itu. Bukan bergegas tetapi Kyungsoo berdiam diri di balkon itu. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan kepada Jongin yang kini masih terlelap tidur disamping tepat kamar Tao, tempatnya saat ini

Hembusan angin malam yang terasa menusuk kulit serta membuat rambut panjang halusnya terurai bergerak dengan indah. Memutuskan akan mencari alasan adalah hal terkebelakang. Keluar dari kamar Tao setelah mengambil beberapa kain penghangat untuk tubuhnya, berjalan mengendap sampai melewati pintu utama rumah itu. Tak ada taksi atau kendaraan yang lewat di kompleks perumahan itu.

Memutuskan berjalan kaki sampai dirinya menemukan kendaraan yang bisa mengantarkannya pada Kris.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Sudah pagi. Matahari sudah mengintip di ufuk timur saat Kyungsoo berhasil membawa tubuh Kris masuk di kamar hotel yang disewanya. Tak tahu harus kemana membawa Kris karena seperti informasi yang ia dapat bahwa Kris tak meninggalkan kartu identitas apapun di saku pakaiannya.

Menyiapkan secangkir tea hangat untuk diberikannya pada Kris. Menggulung rambut yang bergelombang indah, menjadi satu gumpalan diatas kepalanya yang ditahan dengan choapstick.

" eunghh arghhh " suara Kris dari atas ranjang membuat mata bulat jernih milik Kyungsoo terarah kepadanya.

Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya membawa tea hangat yang di pesannya dari pihak hotel. Kris cukup sadar dari kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan berat bahwa orang yang duduk di pinggir ranjang adalah Kyungsoo. Perempuan yang merebut tempat secara keseluruhan dihatinya.

" minumlah oppa.. Ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa mualmu. " suara lembut dan indah membuat Kris beralih dari wajah cantik Kyungsoo kepada cangkir putih dihadapannya. Menerima dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

" kita dimana? " tanya Kris nenatap Kyungsoo.

" Di hotel, aku tak tahu harus membawamu kemana. Jadi ku sewa kamar hotel untuk membawamu kesini. " jelas Kyungsoo. Tak ada lagi kalimat yang keduanya ucapkan hanya sebuah benang kasat mata yang terhubung di kedua mata mereka. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskannya.

" aku harus pergi oppa, sudah terlalu lama aku meninggalkan Jongin, Dia pasti mencariku. Kau bisa mengurus dirimu bukan? " pergelangan tangan ramping itu tertahan oleh genggaman telapak tang Kris.

" kita harus bicara. Kyungsoo apa kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku.. "

" pemerkosa Tao? Jika itu yang ingin kau katakan, maka jawabannya adalah Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya. " potong Kyungsoo cepat. Matanya beralih di pergelangan tangannya. Tidak sehangat genggaman Jongin.

" itu semua kecelakaan Kyungsoo kau harus percaya padaku. Dan bukan maksudku meninggalkan dia sendiri setelah apa yang ku perbuat padanya. Itu semua karna ayah ku, dia membawaku kembali ke korea saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menikahi Tao walau aku tak mencintainya. Kumohon percaya padaku " penjelasan panjang yang berakhiran dengan sebuah permohonan Kris ucapkan.

" aku percaya oppa, aku percaya bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, dan aku percaya bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang baik hati. Tapi bukan berarti kepercayaanku bisa memberikan hatiku padamu. Aku mencintai Jongin, sepupuku, ayah dari calon anakku. Dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya oppa, aku membutuhkannya. Dan kau. Kau dibutuhkan oleh seseorang yang lebih pantas bersamamu. Seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu walau dia telah kau sakiti. "

"Tao. Apakah yang kau maksud Tao? " anggukan kecil serta senyum manis adalah jawaban yang mengalir dari Kyungsoo.

" lepaskanlah aku. Kau baik oppa, aku bisa melihat ketulusan dalam dirimu. "Kyungsoo teringat bagaimana pancaran ketulusan di mata Kris saat bersama dua anak bernama jiyool dan yoomin tempo hari.

" tetapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, hatiku menolaknya oppa. Kau punya seseorang yang harus kau tebus karna dosamu padanya. Cukup sudah Tao terpuruk karnamu. Aku tidak akan memohon untuk kau mencintainya. Karna aku tak ingin kau mencintai wanita sebaik Tao karna aku sebagai alasan. Sudah waktunya aku pergi dan sudah waktunya kau melepasku. "masih dengan senyum lembut Kyungsoo berikan kepada Kris.

" izinkan aku memelukmu Kyungsoo " gumam Kris yang disambut denan senyum cerah dari Kyungsoo

" tentu.. " bukan Kris yang lebih dahulu maju merengkuh tubuh mungil dan rampingnya. Tetapi Kyungsoolah yang memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris.

' tidak senyaman pelukanmu Jongin. Tidak ada degupan yang berarti pada jantungku. Kaulah yang terbaik Jongin, Sepupuku. ' itulah yang Kyungsoo gumamkan disaat merasakan pelukan Kris.

TBC..

Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal mianhae yeorobuuuuuuuunnnnnn maafkan aq yang updet ngaret! Chap depan end yah.. Hehehe..

Ada yang mau ikut gabung di grup KaiSoo Shiper di WhatsApp?

Disitu kita adakan

*RolePlayer (EXO official Couple)dengan pair utama KaiSoo.. RP ini tarkadang bs Rated M

*Sambung FF dimana nantinya setiap orang menyambung ff yang sudah di bikin dari member sebelumnya.

*share Pic DLL..

Bagi yang berminat boleh PM/Mentionku di twitter. Atau boleh juga langsung Sms/WA ke No:: 085779983193

Heyyy untuk kalian penghuni grup dan readers di twitter ku ! Yang selalu menagih.. Ni aq updet!awas g bca! #tiban gajah kekeke

Review lagi ne!

Yang ga bisa review di ffn.. Silahkan review di Twitterku KyungHeeShim. Yang mau follow silahkan.. Tenang ja aku bakal follback kok..

Yang baca tapi ga ripiu, berarti anda memang orang yang tidak bisa menghargai.


	14. Chapter 14

#Tittle:: My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chapter 14/END

Kim Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo.

Warn! GS! TYPO PARAH! Drama! NO EDIT!

Terimakasih banyak Readersdeul yang telah berkenan mengikuti FF aneh ini dari Chapter awal sampai akhir.. Terimakasiiiiiiihhhhh banyak untuk kalian.. Maaf clo aku memberikan end yang tidak memuaskan. Maafkan aku~~ yang minta NC siapa? Clo bnyk yg minta, nanti aku buatin squel frist nightnya kaisoo.. Clo ga yasudah..hehehe..

Aku udah siapin ganti Buat ff ini, karna ini udah selesai. Aku siapin ff baru " Felling Lost " bisa liat di story ku.. Baru prolog yang aku post. Silahkan dibaca.. Langsung deh

ShimKyungHee Present...

My Cousin Is My Best Partner Chap 14/END..

Smartphone yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan Jongin dan berulang kali di tempelkan pada telinganya, berharap salah satu panggilannya tersambung dan terjawab oleh Kekasih yang tak diketahui berada dimana saat ini. Sabtu pagi yang cukup membuat kediaman keluarga Oh bingung dengan hilangnya Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang mengetahui kemana tujuan Kyungsoo pergi. Hanya sebuah video di hasilkan cctv yang dipasang di beberapa sudut rumah.

4 jam lamanya Kyungsoo menghilang, tak ada satupun panggilan dari Jongin dan Tao yg terjawab bahkan tersambung.

Menghubungi kedua orang tuanya pun tak membuahkan hasil, Kyungsoo tidak pulang kerumah.

Suara samar deru mobil yang terhenti di depan gerbang dapat Jongin dan Tao dengar. Hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini dirumah. Kedua orang tua mereka menghadiri pembukaan cabang perusahaan di Sapporo-Jepang.

Bangkit dari sofa lembut itu untuk melihat dari jendela, berharap Kyungsoolah yang tiba. Benar, seulet tubuh mungil yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari mobil audy putih, Jongin berlari ke arah pintu utama dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa Tao tebak, Tao hanya mengikuti punggung Jongin yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Jongin

Membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar yang membuat dua orang diluar pintu terkejut. Keterkejutan bukan hanya dialami Kris dan Kyungsoo tetapi Jongin serta Tao pun mengalaminya.

" Jongin, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, kumohon jangan salah paham, kendalikan emosimu. " Kyungsoo memegang lengan Jongin lembut saat melihat kekasihnya menggertakkan rahangnya dengan ekspresi dingin yang selalu Kyungsoo dapati saat Jongin berada dalam emosi yang tinggi. Bisa Jongin rasakan tarikan baju bagian belakang serta merapatnya satu sosok wanita berstatus saudara tirinya, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh atletisnya.

" masuklah Kyungsoo, jelaskan padaku apa maksud semua ini. " mata tajam yang menatap Kris penuh benci dengan aura seorang pembunuh dilayangkan oleh Jongin.

" bukan. Bukan hanya aku tetapi Kris oppapun harus masuk. " Kyungsoo menunduk saat Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya tersebut.

" hentikan tatapanmu itu Jongin. Kau menakutinya. " suara berat yang dikeluarkan Kris membuat Tao semakin meringkuk berusaha tubuhnya tertutup keseluruhan oleh tubuh Jongin.

" pergi kau. Sebelum aku membunuhmu, bajingan. " geram Jongin bertambah marah.

" aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberikanku waktu untuk menjelaskan sem... "

Bruuuuaaakkk..bugggghh..

" menjelaskan betapa kau menginginkan aku melepas Kyungsoo untuk bersamamu! Menjelaskan betapa bajingannya dirimu yang telah memperkosa Tao haaahhhh! Kau tetap hanyalah lelaki berengsek dengan semua penjelasan itu! " bogem mentah terus Jongin layangkan pada wajah Kris yang kini dibawah kendali Jongin. Tak ada perlawanan dari Kris, sadar bahwa memang tak semudah itu memaafkan kesalahannya. Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya melihat kejadian yang terlalu cepat untuk di prosesnya, berlari mendekati Jongin yang kini menendang perut Kris berkali kali dan kembali memberikan tanda memar diwajahnya.

" Jongin hentikan kau harus dengar penjelasan dia. Hentikan itu Kim Jongin! " Kyungso menahan lengan kanan Jongin yang terkepal keras diudara, siap didaratkan pada wajah tampan yang kini membiru dibeberapa tempat.

" lepas,, dan menjauhlah. " nada tertahan serta tatapan tajam Jongin arahkan pada Kyungsoo.

" Shireo! Aku tak mau! Hentikan itu Jongin! " krystal cair mengalir begitu saja dari mata jernih Kyungsoo, namun sayangnya air mata itu tak menghentikan kemarahan Jongin. Mengalihkan kembali pada seseorang yang sedang ia cengkram kerah kemeja dengan tangan kirinya, mengeratkan kembali kepalan tangan kanannya untuk kembali ditorehkan pada pemuda yang kini tergolek lemah.

Brughhhhhhh...

Lepas sudah pukulan itu. Membuat seseorang kehilangan sadar di perkarangan rumah keluarga Oh yang besar, tempat kejadian itu.

" Tao! " Kyungsoo berteriak, yang ia keluarkan secara refleks saat melihat ambruknya tubuh proposional Tao layaknya model di tanah berumput itu setelah terkena pukulan hebat Jongin karna melindungi Kris. Kris membuka mata mendengar tubuh yang terjatuh didekatnya dan teriakan Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berpacu. Bukan karena merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, melainkan melihat tubuh Tao yang tak sadarkan diri. Jongin terdiam, terkejut dengan tindakan Tao, tak sama sekali terpikirkan Tao akan melindungi orang yang telah membuatnya mengalami trauma seperti ini.

"Tao bangunlah, kumohon sadarlah. " ucap Kyungsoo panik, membawa kepala Tao ke pangkuannya.

" T..Tao " Kris merangkak mendekati Tao. Melihat betapa manis wajah gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya itu.

" Kumohon Jongin, cepatlah bawa Tao ke kamarnya sekarang! " teriak Kyungsoo yang kini merasa takut. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat seseorang adu pukul dan mengakibatkan hilangnya kesadaran seseorang, selama hidupnya. Jongin mengangkat Tao dan membawanya masuk cepat. Kyungsoo membantu Kris berjalan mengikuti Jongin.

My Cousin Is My Best partner.-KaiSoo-

Satu Jam Tao terbaring di ranjang miliknya. Jongin disampingnya menggengam tangan saudara Tirinya, berharap Tao segera sadar.

Kyungsoo dilantai bawah sibuk membubuhkan salep di luka luka Kris, tak ada satu inchi wajah Kyungsoo yang luput dari mata tajam Kris saat ini. Mengagumi pesona yang dimiliki gadis cantik dihadapannya, wajar jika dirinya berusaha keras mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

" hentikan tatapan busukmu itu brengsek. " suara berat dengan nada rendah yang tertahan, menolehkan Kyungsoo dari luka memar diwajah Kris.

" Jongin tenanglah, Dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Bagaimana Tao? " menghampiri calon suaminya yang masih setia melemparkan sorot mata tajam yang penuh dengan cacian kepada Kris.

" dia sudah siuman, dan Tao ingin bertemu dengan dia. " Kyungsoo tak menduga sebelumnya bahwa Tao akan meminta bertemu dengan Kris.

" eomma menyuruh kita ke butiknya, mencoba gaun pengantinmu. Setelah dia keluar dari rumah ini tentunya. " lanjut Jongin. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Kris yang kini telah terduduk di sofa tempatnya berbaring saat Kyungsoo mengobatinya.

" aku bisa menjaga diriku Jongin. Pergilah, eomma menunggu kalian, jangan membuatnya menunggu lama. " suara tao yang terdengar lembut dari anak tangga terendah rumah kediaman Oh tersebut. Tao menatap Kyungsoo menyiratkan membawa Jongin, hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

" Jongin kita pergi sekarang. " menarik lengan Jongin lembut, tak membuat Jongin bergeming.

" percayalah. " Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin keluar melewati pintu yang berdahan dua daun itu dengam tangan yang saling bertaut.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta setelah bunyi yang menandakan terkuncinya pintu itu secara otomatis. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyumbangkan suara terlebih dahulu.

" Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan sunbae? " ucap Tao sedikit jengah dengan keheningan itu. Berjalan mendekati Kris yang diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

" katakanlah Sunbae. " Tao berdiri tepat arah jarum jam 2 didepan Kris.

" aku.. Aku tau bahwa aku tak pantas memohon maaf darimu. Tetapi izinkan aku mengatakannya. Aku minta maaf atas yang kuperbuat padamu Tao. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat itu, terlalu kuat untuk ku tahan obat rangsang itu. Maafkan aku. " Kris berdiri menghadap gadis dengan rambut tergerai indah.

" aku tak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Ayah membawaku pergi dan tak mengizinkanku menikahimu setelah ku katakan apa yang terjadi. Dan maafkan aku yang tak bisa melawan ayahku kala itu. " Kris melihat cairan bening dimata hitam Tao yang siap terjun dengan satu kedipan.

...Tesss...

Hancur pertahanan Tao saat terjatuhnya airmata itu. Mengira selama ini bahwa dia tak dapat perhatian Kris sedikitpun, mengira bahwa Kris tak ada sedikit niatpun untuk bertanggung jawab padanya, mengira bahwa Kris tak pernah mencari keberadaan dia sekalipun.

" kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah itu? Apa kau tau kau telah menghancurkan hidupku? " semakin deras airmata yang kedua kalinya Kris lihat, dimana pertama saat Kris menyetubuhi dengan Kasar Tao beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kini air mata itu kembali Tao keluarkan dihadapan Kris, sang senior yang dicintanya.

" aku tahu. Kyungsoo memberitahuku segalanya. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu... " Kris tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Merasa menjadi seorang pengecut dihadapan gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya itu.

Hanya tangis sedu Tao yang melanjutkan sisa waktu keduanya diruang tengah itu.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Sebuah bangunan kokoh yang menjulang tinggi berawarna abu batu dengan ujung salib disetiap puncak atas. Terlihat pula bangunan dalam yang terdapat altar dengan bunga cantik dan harum yang menglilinya kursi kayu yang terjejer rapih menambah eloknya bangunan itu. Gereja yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat mengikatnya janji suci kedua anak adam tersebut. Janji yang akan menjadi ujung dari perjalanan kenakalan yang telah diperbuat.

" ck! Kau benar benar cantik Kyungsoo. Pantas saja anakku bertekuk lutut karenamu. " nyonya Kim si penyelamat dan pendukung hubungannya dengan Jongin, ahh.. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia pula pengurus semua persiapan acara yang sesaat lagi dimulai, dengan beberapa campur tangan dari kris yang menawarkan diri membantu pernikahan perempuan yang kini harus dilupakannya, menghapus rasa cinta dihatinya.

" terimakasih ahjuma.. Tanpa ahjuma aku dan Jongin tak akan bisa menghadapi ini. " tatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat cantik dengan make up tipis yang terlihat natural.

" aku akan meminta balasan darimu Kyungsoo. Maaf ini semua tidaklah kuberikan dengan cuma cuma. " dengan sehun yang berada di gendongannya nyonya Kim membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

" apa itu ahjuma. " tanya Kyungsoo hati hati. Ada rasa takut bahwa permintaan itu tak bisa dijangkaunya.

" bahagiakan Jongin. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada disaat apapun, bahkan dalam keadaan terburuk. Karna kau yang menjadi kekuatannya Kyungsoo, jangan torehkan luka yang sempat aku dan ayahnya berikan. Hanya itu yang kuminta " tangis sedih namun perasaan yang lebih lepas dapat nyonya Kim rasakan. Tanpa mereka sadari Tao serta Kris berada di ambang pintu menyaksikan sedari tadi.

" tak perlu ahjuma meminta itu. Aku mencintai Jongin, meninggalkannya adalah sebuah kekonyolan yang sangat bodoh. Dan aku akan membahagiakannya selama aku mampu untuk bernafas." jawaban yang membawa kepuasan tersendiri untuk Nyonya Kim.

Terdengar suara bayi mungil dengan pipi chuby yang akan bertambah volume sesaat lagi. Tao menggampiri ibu tirinya itu, mengambil sehun dari gendongan nyonya Kim membawanya keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan ibunya, Kris mengikuti punggung sempit Tao. Gaun berwarna peace menggelantung indah sampai batas lutut atas dengan bahu yang terbuka, serta rambut yang tergulung rapih ditambah dengan manik permata yang tak terlalu ramai, membuat Tao terlihat menawan.

" Sehunnie.. Kau kenapa? Heiii shhhuut .. Uljima baby~" Kris hanya memperhatikan Gerak Tao yang berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Terpancar dengan jelas kasih sayang dan sifat keibuan yang dimiliki Tao.

" aaahhh kau pupp? Pantas saja kau rewel hmm? " senyum manis terkembang dibibir Kucing Tao begitu mengetahui penyebab rewelnya sang adik. Terasa besar penyesalan Kris yang telah membuat Tao kehilangan bayinya, bayi mereka.

" oppa, aku harus ke kamar mandi kau pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul. " mereka memutuskan memulai dari awal. Kris mencoba menebus kesalahannya dengan membuka hati untuk Tao, bohong bila Tao menolak tawaran Kris tersebut. Hatinya tak kan bisa ia bohongi bahwa hanya Kris lah yang mengisi seluruh ruang itu.

" cepatlah. Aku akan menunggu disini. " senyum yang berasal dari wajah tampannya diberikan untuk Tao.

My Cousin Is My Best Partner -KaiSoo-

Tuan Do Mengamit tangan sang putri tunggal yang dibesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menuntunnya menuju pria tampan dengan tuxedo hitam yang menutup otot kencang di perut dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat beberapa orang terdekat duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan. Tao yang menggendong si kecil Sehun dengan Kris disampingnya, tuan Oh yang terliahat tak kalah tampan dengan kegagahan diusianya yang tak muda lagi bersama orang wanita cantik yang melahirkan sepupunya, Juga satu wanita yang sangat berharga untuk Kyungsoo. Wanita yang memberikannya kehidupan di dunia ini. wanita yang selalu mengutamakan Kyungsoo. wanita yang memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Ibunya.

Disana. Diujung sana, lelaki tampan yang dicintainya menunggunya untuk mengikat kebersamaan mereka didepan tuhan.

" kuserahkan dan kupercayakan malaikat kecilku padamu Jongin. Jangan biarkan malaikatku bersedih. " ucap tuan Do menyerahkan tangan Kyungsoo yang disambut lembut dengan Jongin. Jongin menjawab hanya dengan anggukan kecil namun pasti dan penuh keyakinan.

Sesak.. Dada Kyungsoo sesak karena pelepasan akan dirinya yang di ucapkanan ayah yang sering kali mencium pipinya, menggendong tubuh mungilnya, mengusap rambut panjangnya.

Tangan hangat milik ayahnya kini berganti menjadi tangan hangat milik sepupu yang akan berganti status menjadi suaminya. Terdengar suara pastor yang memperlengkap ucap ikrar pernikahan mereka. Dengan lantang Jongin menjawab pertanyaan pastor, bahwa dirinya telah siap dan bersedia menjadi suami Kyungsoo. Hal yang sama diucapkan Kyungsoo dengan perbedaan nada, getar suara Kyungsoo menahan tangis bahagia tak membuat dia kesulitan untuk mengatakan kesediaannya menjadi istri dari Jongin.

Semakin deras air mata yang turun saat terdengar resminya dia menjadi pendamping Jongin. Pipi basahnya disentuh oleh jemari panjang Jongin. Bibir manisny disapu oleh bibir tebal milik Jongin secara lembut. Tak ada lumatan, tak ada hisapan, tak ada gigitan. Hanya sebuah ketulusan yang tersalurkan..

" ini berakhir love.. " senyum bahagia mengakhiri semua permasalahan dan mengawali perjalanan manis yang siap menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

...E_N_D...

Sekali lg terima kasih banyaaaaak untuk kalian yang membaca dan meriview ff ini..

Big Thanks To

Kaisoo's Child/ IrmLovEXO/ HunLay/ Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH/ Domi12/Milky Andromeda/Fifian 160/dokyungsoo21/firdaf/regitata/Oh /hyunie Kyungie/BBCnindy/shim yeonhae/Mrs. Lee Hyukjae/BrightMiracle/asroyasrii/Sondubu/Alychan/K im leera/ kaisooshiper/ unyu kyungie/ kyungie jae/ zumkyu28/ DIAH DEGA/ XiauLu BlackPearl/ Yu-ie Chan/ pinzame/ vanessa song/ yesung wife momo/ choi silvi/ kaisoo1214/ BloodAAB/Sexy Rose/ Dhilla 1412/ lee min ji elf/ love jongin/ KaiLuFan/Kaleng terbang.

...Reviwers via twit...

gesgeess/ Channie10_/ Wina_EXKaiDo/ Yohana_Pramesti/ RSNH_Poyon

Jeongmal Gamsahaeyooo~~ udah ikutin ini ff kalian adalah pembaca setia ff ini... #Hug atu atu#

Dan Terimakasih pula untuk reviewers yang terlewatkan namanya. Serta guest yg ttp memberikanku dukungan buat tamatin ff berchapter terpanjang ini. Gomawoooo~~

Smpai brjumpa di squel n ff baruku.. Bye~~


End file.
